Life's Talk -(taoriskristao)
by putchanC
Summary: Summary : huang zi tao terperangah, dia punya rumah baru yang besar dan mewah Tao mulai sumpek rumahnya yang mungil semakin sesak dengan kehadiran ayah serta saudara tirinya,ketika mereka pindah tao malah kaget rumah baru pilihan orang tuanya ternyata adalah rumah termewah dan termegah di distrik Gangnam .. kristao/taoris dan couple exo lainnya
1. Chapter 1

LIFE'S TALK

Summary : huang zi tao terperangah, dia punya rumah baru yang besar dan mewah

Tao mulai sumpek rumahnya yang mungil semakin sesak dengan kehadiran ayah serta saudara tirinya,ketika mereka pindah tao malah kaget rumah baru pilihan orang tuanya ternyata adalah rumah termewah dan termegah di distrik Gangnam .. sekarang tao menjadi warga pemukiman elit tapi ia justru merasa rishi

Genre : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

Pairing : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

Inspiration : Girls Talk sebuah novel karya L.E BLAIR.

Warning : semua karakter di fic ini OCC, yaoi alias boyslove, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kurang panjang (sengaja) alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna putchan yg nulis juga bingung. SUKA GA SUKA YANG UDAH BACA WAJIB REVIEW !

NB: disini aku itu huang zitao/tao

/

Anggap saja ini prolog

Huang zitao namja tinggi bersurai hitam dan manis pencinta panda ini punya keluarga baru, siapa saja mereka mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu ^^

**Huang luhan** : kaka huang zitao, namja yang biasa disebut rusa oleh tao ini sangat cantik berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik huang zi tao yang terkesan seram dan kekasih berparas tampan bernama Oh Sehun yang umurnya lebh muda dari dongsaeng kandungnya.

**Wu yifan** : namja berpostur tinggi berkulit putih serta berambut hitam setengah cepak ini merupakan anak dari appa baru tao, atau sebut saja kaka tiri tao. Cinta pertama tao dan menjadi musuh tao sejak kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama dan menikah. Lebih suka dipanggil kris daripada nama aslinya.

**Wu jaejoong** : eomma tao berusia 36thn, merupakan wanita karier dan pekerja keras bermarga Huang marga mendiang suaminya yang terdahulu lalu mengganti marga menjadi wu setelah menikah dengan Wu-Yunho.

**Wu Yunho** : pengusaha periklanan ternama dan terbesar diasia bahkan kanada, sangat mencintai anak anak Wu jaejoong walaupun bukan anak kandungnya sendiri dan sangat memanjakan anak-anaknya tersebut walaupun Wu yunho tau kehadirannya tidak disukai anak bungsu istrinya yaitu huang zi tao.

Selain itu tao mempunyai 4 sahabat namja keren dari sebuah sekolah tingkat atas di seoul korea mari kita kenali mereka

**Byun Baekyun** : namjaberambut ikal berwarna tidak jelas dan imut imut ini punya sifat kaya kamu , selain suka baca simata coklat ini juga suka belanja sama seperti tao, hobby-nya yang lain adalah bangun siang dan bergosip ria dengan sahabatnya yang lain.

**Do kyungsoo** : juara kelas , jago masak dan penampilannya tidak kalah imut dengan boneka pororo, matanya yang bulat besar benar benar bisa menghipnotis para yeoja/namja yang melihat, hmmmm ….

**Kim min seok : **biasa dipanggil dengan xiumin atau Minnie , kulitnya putih lembut dengan pipi yang chubby seperti baozi atau bakpao, sangat mencintai tao sebagai dongsaeng tentunya dan sangat posesif terhadap semua sahabat dekatnya.

**Zhang yixing : **simanis berpipi dimple/lesung pipi ini baru pindah kekorea setengah tahun sama seperti tao, yixing atau panggil saja Lay berasal dari negeri tirai bamboo cina.

Lets begin the story ….

/

Chap1

"selamat pagi" sapaku setelah duduk diruang makan sembari mengambil segelas susu coklat dan sepotong roti panggang.

"pagi tao-i .. " wu yunho tersenyum lebar sampai ujung matanya berkerut

Wu yunho adalah sahabat appa-ku yang di nikahi eomma beberapa minggu yang lalu, ya.. bisa dibilang ayah tiri tapi aku tidak peduli karna aku tidak menginginkan ayah baru ataupun saudara baru anak dari wu yunho seorang namja tampan bernama wu yifan.

Wajah wu yunho dan wu yifan sangat mirip rambutnya sama-sama hitam, wajahnya lonjong bahkan terkesan lancip ukuran tubuhnya pun sama sama tinggi tegap, menurut sahabatku baekyun wu fan atau panggil saja kris termasuk kategori namja super keren dan masuk list namja

" Mon Diew !" sergap wu yunho dengan aksen Canada-prancis yang kental "kau harus membiasakan diri sarapan lebih banyak, supaya persediaan energimu cukup untuk aktivitas seharian penuh, zitao !"

Wu yunho dan kris selalu meributkan porsi makanku, menurut mereka aku makan terlalu sedikit .

Kringgggggggggggggg ….

untunglah telepon berdering sehingga ocehan wu yunho tentang pola sarapanku terhenti 'fyuhhhh … dasar keluarga wu menyebalkan' batinku

"Hallo" wu yunho mengangkat telp "oh ya ? oke, jadi kontraknya sudah ditanda tangani ?"

Aku tak begitu memperhatikan, lagipula ngapain sih menguping pembicaraan orang dalam percakapan telp. Wu yunho sering bicara soal bisnis dan kontrak-kontrak yang harus ditanda tangani ia mempunyai perusahaan periklanan yang cukup besar

"kamsahamnida .. sampai jumpa dikantor nanti. Ye ." wu yunho mengakhiri pembiraan ditelp bersamaan dengan masuknya eomma dan kakakku luhan keruang makan.

"siapa yang telp pagi-pagi begini ?" Tanya eomma sambil mengecup bibir wu yunho sekilas

"ada kabar baik jae-chagi, tampaknya THE aliens sudah sepakat dengan usulan kami"sahut wu yunho sambil memeluk eomma

"The aliens .. ?" tanyaku mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan , aku penggemar olahraga basket dan The aliens adalah team nasional favoritku

"nde, appa sengaja merahasiakan sampai semuanya beres dan pasti, sekarang appa berhasil membeli The aliens"jawab wu yunho ceria.

"MEMBELI MEREKA ?" Teriak luhan seperti tidak percaya pada pendengarannya

Wu yunho mengangguk dan kris menyeringai sambil bergumam " yeaaahhh biasa saja !"

Aku rasa kris sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan appa-nya, mereka memang termasuk keluarga kaya raya sedangkan aku dan luhan masih belum terbiasa menjadi anak orang 'kalangan atas'

"eomma senang semua berkumpul pagi ini"kata eomma , lagi lagi memamerkan senyumnya "eomma dan appa punya kabar gembira untuk kalian" eomma menuangkan secangkir kopi lalu berdiri disamping kursi wu yunho dan mulai memeluknya.

Tiba tiba saja aku merasakan gejolak aneh diperutku, perasaan aneh semacam ini terakhir kali muncul saat eomma dan wu yunho mengajak kami berkumpul untk mendengarkan kabar pernikahan mereka, sekarang kejutan apalagi yang akan mereka berikan kepada kami ?

Aku tatap luhan dan kris bergantian, aku yakin merekapun sama bingungnya seperti aku

"eomma dan appa baru saja mencari rumah baru "kata wu yunho melingkarkan lengannya diperut eommaku. Aku terdiam .. apa maksudnya ? kita kan sudah punya rumah .

"Amazing ! ini yang aku tunggu" seru kris dengan gembira

"jangan khawatir tao-i"eomma menatapku seolah-olah bisa membaca raut terkejut wajahku

"kami belum menandatangani surat-suratnya,kami ingin kalian ikut melihat rumah itu dan ikut memutuskan juga. Nah nanti sore kita lihat sama-sama nde ? kalo semua setuju kita urus pembeliannya"

Luhan duduk diam hanya menunduk menatap piring makannya,aku dapat menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan gege-ku itu. Rumah ini sudah kami tempati sejak kami lahir aku mencintainya lebih dari sekedar menyukainya. Memang sih rumah ini sudah agak tua dan memerlukan perbaikan dan penambahan dimana-mana apalagi sejak kehadiran wu yunho dan kris tapi kan itu bukan berarti kami harus pindah rumah.

"eomma … dimana letak rumah itu ?"Tanya luhan terdengar nada khawatir

Wahhh benar juga kenapa aku sampi melupakan hal penting itu, bagaimana kalo letak rumah itu jauh dari sekolah dan rumah teman-temanku ? apakah itu berarti aku harus pindah sekolah juga ? andwaeeeee ….

"hmmmm … didistrik gangnam baby.."eomma menjawab singkat

"wahhhh itukan kawasan elit ,rumah disana besar-besar juga mewah dan dekat dengan rumah sehun" cecar luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat

"nde, Cuma beberapa blok dari rumah teman wushu mu si taemin tao-i, juga dekat dengan rumah keluarga 'jung' teman sekolahmu itu ?"

'Lantas kenapa ?'batinku, menurutku sih biasa-biasa saja , lagipula nona muda jung bukan temanku , jung Jessica anak kepala sekolahku yang congkak dan sok cantik itu cihhhh , dan omona gangnam jauh dari rumah sahabat-sahabatku.

"dan karena rumah itu agak jauh dari sekolah tao dan kris, maka luhan harus bersedia mengantar-jemput kalian dengan mobil yang nanti siang datang langsung dari Europe" lanjut wu yunho

"maksudnya … maksudnya aku akan punya mobil sport baru ? mobil pribadi untuk ku ? luhan berteriak gembira sambil melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

Eomma dan wu yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan, lalu luhan segera menghambur memeluk eomma dan wu yunho erat-erat,

"oke .. "kris memotong euphoria kegembiraan luhan " jadi, kapan kita pindah ?"

Buat apalagi dipertanyakan, sepertinya rapat penentuan keputusan sudah selesai dan semua warga 'dianggap' sudah setuju. Eomma dan wu yunho mulai sibuk membicarakan rumah baru itu dan luhan sudah melesat kekamarnya pasti langsung telp oh sehun namjachingunya tentu untuk memberitahu mobil baru dan rumah mereka yang akan penat aku memutuskan pergi kesekolah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kris yang biasanya pergi kesekolah bersama.

korean high skull

"tao baby…." Kulihat baekhyun menghampiriku dan berlari kecil "baby .. kau pasti tidak percaya dengan berita yang baru aku dengar" ujarnya antusias, baekhyun selalu punya berita yang menggemparkan setiap hari ada saja gossip yg didengarnya

"saat sarapan tadi aku melihat berita olahraga ditv"sambung baekhyun tergesa-gesa "tadinya aku tidak peduli sampai penyiar itu menyebut-nyebut nama wu-yunho dan baby … kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau The aliens milik keluargamu sekarang ha ? daebakkk !" seru baekhyun tak habis habisnya memuji

"apanya yang daebak baekhyun ?" tiba tiba terdengar pertanyaan lay yang datang bersama kyungsoo dan xiumin

"annyeong baekyunie, tao baby .. " sapa kyungsoo

"wu yunho membeli The aliens!" seru baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan lay dan mengabaikan sapaan kyungsoo

"wah hebat .. bukankah kai di tim itu kyungsoo ?"xiumin mengerling kyungsoo , seketika wajah kyungsoo menjadi merah merona. " sekarang ini The aliens berada diperingkat satu liga basket karna baru memenangkan pertandingan nasional baru-baru ini"jawab kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian dari pertanyaan lay tentang kai.

"aigoooo baby tao kenapa muram eumm ? apa kau tidak bahagia mendengar appa-mu membeli tim favorit itu baby ? bukankah kau bisa duduk dibarisan terdepan setiap mereka bertanding setelah ini dan bayangkan juga kau bisa berkenalan langsung dengan pemain basket yang keren keren itu?" cerocos baekhyun bersemangat seperti ingin berlonjak-lonjak karna berita itu

"sebenarnya aku suka .. tapi.. " sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku , jung bersodara datang menghampiri kami dan lihat saja wajah Jessica yang menyeringai "annyeong tetangga baru" Jessica melemparkan senyum palsunya "kata eomma-ku , keluargamu akan pindah kepuri hidgeon ya ? letaknya hanya 6 block dari rumahku"lanjutnya

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba balas tersenyum, untunglah bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai jung bersodara bergegas pergi, ketika aku membalikkan badan kearah sahabat-sahabatku kulihat mereka membelalakan mata terkejut.

"mwoooo … kau pindah baby panda !?" desak xiumin tercengang mendengar omongan Jessica

"kau, tinggal dipuri ? seru kyungsoo dengan mulut menganga dan mata membelalak sehingga matanya yang bulat bertambah bulat besar

Kulihat sahabat-sahabatku agak tersinggung karena aku sama sekali belum memberitahukan masalah kepindahan tersebut, rasanya kepalaku jadi berat dan pening karna aku sendiri belum setuju . lihat tatapan xiumin,lay,kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang kecewa aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karna terlambat memberitahu mereka. Ingin rasanya aku masuk dan meringkuk didalam loker selama-lamaya.

/

Tak terasa dua minggu telah berlalu rasanya cepat sekali karna keluargaku disibukkan oleh persiapan perpindahan kerumah baru sehingga kami tidak merasakan berlalunya waktu. Hari ini hari sabtu pagi aku duduk termangu ditengah kamar tidur mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kali aku berada disini, kuperhatikan sekeliling penuh kardus kardus karton berisikan barang barang yang sudah kukemasi rapi, aneh rasanya melihat isi kamarku bisa dikemas masuk hanya kedalam beberapa kardus karton.

Kulirik jam dimeja samping tempat tidur tapi sedetik kemudian aku teringat bahwa jam wekerku pun telah masuk kedalam kardus yang bertuliskan "PUNYA HUANG ZITAO"

"tao baby ! sebentar lagi truk pengangkut barang akan datang"teriak eomma dari bawah tangga , minggu lalu eomma mengambil cuti seminggu penuh hanya karna ingin memepersiapkan perpindahan kami "ne .. "sahutku.

Eomma telah menyiapkan beberapa kardus yang cantik khusus untuk pakaianku,menurut eomma kardus itu masih bisa aku pergunakan nantinya. Lemari pakaian dikamar ku yang baru bentuknya lebih menyeerupai sebuah gudang lengkap dengan lampu, laci-laci , gantungan baju serta tempat sepatu untuk memilih pakaian aku harus masuk kedalam 'gudang' itu.

Rasanya aku dijalari perasaan asing yang aneh,kamar ini merupakan ruangan paling nyaman diseluruh dunia. Bayangkan aku sudah melewatkan 17tahun dikamar ini dan sekarang aku harus meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tao-i !" panggil kris daribalik pintu kamar, pagi ini kris mengenakan jeans sobek-sobek "dimana eomma biasa menyimpan perekat kardus ? tanyanya, aku harap itu pertanda bahwa kris telah selesai berkemas. Aku isyaratkan kris agar mengikutiku kedapur tempat eomma menyimpan perkakas rumah tangga

" gege, sudah selesai mengemas barang ?" tanyaku seraya menyerahkan perekat kardus "ne .. tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" jawab kris singkat lalu melangkah pergi kekamarnya aku pun hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang punggung kris

" astaga gege ! gege bilang sudah selesai ?" kulihat sekeliling kamar tertegun sejenak pakaian-pakaian berserakan memenhi lantai dan lihat saja sepatu sepatu ada diatas kasurnya

"sudah diam, cepat bantu aku " kilahnya seraya menumpuk pakaian kedalam kardus dan menumpuknya terus hingga melewati batas muatan kardus "tao-i tolong kau injak bagian atas kardusnya supaya aku bisa menutupnya dengan perekat ini" pinta kris sambil berusaha menekan tutup kardus agar merapat, aku tahan nafasku dan berharap agar kardus itu tidak pecah

"tao kau harus melompat sedikit , beri tekanan agar bisa merapat "ocehnya .. "fyuh … akhirnya bisa juga" kris bernafas lega, lalu saat aku ingin melompat kardus itu oleng aku tidak bisa mengimbangi berat badanku sehingga limbung ke arah kris

" gegeeeeeeeeeeeeee ….. ! " teriakku karna yakin akan terjatuh kelantai yang keras aku menutup mata tapi alih alih terjatuh aku malah merasakan deru nafas disekitar wajahku dengan perlahan aku buka mata ..

DEG DEG DEG

jantungku berdetak dengan cepat , rona merah mulai menjalari pipiku astaga aku terjatuh menimpa kris

"T..Tao …"

TBC

Dengan segenap kerendahan hati putchan memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review ne … *wink

*deep bow


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE'S TALK

Summary : huang zi tao terperangah, dia punya rumah baru yang besar dan mewah

Tao mulai sumpek rumahnya yang mungil semakin sesak dengan kehadiran ayah serta saudara tirinya,ketika mereka pindah tao malah kaget rumah baru pilihan orang tuanya ternyata adalah rumah termewah dan termegah di distrik Gangnam .. sekarang tao menjadi warga pemukiman elit tapi ia justru merasa risih

Genre : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

Pairing : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

Inspiration : Girls Talk sebuah novel karya L.E BLAIR.

Warning : semua karakter di fic ini OCC, yaoi alias boyslove, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kurang panjang (tdk disengaja) alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna putchan yg nulis juga bingung.

NB: disini aku itu huang zitao/tao

CHAP 2 READY GO~~~~

000ooo000

" gegeeeeeeeeeeeeee ….. ! " teriakku karna yakin akan terjatuh kelantai yang keras aku menutup mata tapi alih alih terjatuh aku malah merasakan deru nafas disekitar wajahku dengan perlahan aku buka mata ..

DEG .. DEG .. DEG

jantungku berdetak dengan cepat , rona merah mulai menjalari pipiku astaga aku terjatuh menimpa kris

"T..Tao …" bisiknya aku tidak bergeming ,

Omona lihat matanya benar-benar bisa menghipnotisku .. membuatku merasa berada dinegeri entah berantah seakan-akan aku bisa melihat masa depan yang indah disana.

"tao-i .. " bisiknya sekali lagi dan kali ini suara barito khas milik kris mampu menyerap kesadaranku ketempat semula , sesaat saat aku ingin menarik tubuhku .. dia menarik tubuhku yang terangkat ,sedetik kemudian seakan-akan mataku menggelap

CHUP```

Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mendarat mulus dibibirku .. basah tapi hangat , nyaman sangat nyaman 5 detik hanya 5detik, tidak lebih dan kenyamannan itu hilang .

Aku tersadar, tubuhku masih berada ditubuh hangat milik kris.. sejenak sebelum aku mengangkat tubuhku dari tubuh kris aku melihat tatapan matanya .. kris menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa

'apa kris menyesal telah menciumku?' batin ku,

berfikir sejenak lalu aku tersadar satu hal …. 'KRIS MENCIUM KU, DI BIBIR'

"MWOOOO ~~ CIUMAN PERTAMAKU ?"kris memutar badannya menatapku gugup terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya , lalu beranjak dari hadapanku keluar kamarnya

"Yaaaa ! kris-ge …. " kris tidak menghiraukan teriakan ku,

"aishhhhh … nappeun .. " ku hentakkan kakiku kelantai, lalu ku tendang kardus yang berisikan barang-barang pribadi kris didepanku, ingin rasanya aku menyerang kris .

Tak lama berselang truk pengangkut barang datang, beberapa jam berikutnya semua orang dirumahku telah disibukkan memindah barang ke truk dan yappp … perjalanan dari rumah lama menuju rumah baru kini siap dimulai….

Aku tak begitu mengamati perjalanan apalagi menikmatinya ini semua gara-gara napeun namja yang sekarang duduk didepanku "aishhhhhhhh … napeun" gerutuku tapi bisa dipastikan kris tidak mendengar karna sekarang ditelinganya menempel earphone dia tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dari iphone'nya mungkin.

Tiba-tiba atau mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam lamunan tahu-tahu eomma memanggilku dan menyuhku turun dan bisa kulihat luhan telah berdiri diteras rumah megah yang selanjutnya akan menjadi tempat tinggal kami.

Eomma dan wu-yunho segera melesat masuk untuk mengarahkan para pekerja dimana harus meletakkan barang-barang,luhan lari kekamar barunya sambil asyik bertelpon ria dengan namjachingunya oh sehun.

Aku belum melihat kris mungkin dia telah ditelan bumi tapi entahlah ingin sekali mngebaikan keberadaan kris tapi sudut mataku tak bisa tidak mencari keberadaannya 'dimana dia' batinku

Aku mencari disetiap ruangan tapi kris tidak ada akhirnya aku beranikan diri mengintip kamar kris

"fyuhhhh ~~ amazing … hari yang hebat" seru kris begitu melihatku, kris melangkah keluar kamar lantas menarik tanganku supaya masuk dan mendudukkan aku dikasurnya

"rumah baru, eomma baru yang menawan, gege baru yang manis dan … akhhh lupakan " kata kris tak begitu kuperhatikan , terlalu sibuk mengamati wajahnya yang tampak sangat bahagia

Sementara mataku mengamati tiap inti wajah kris sisi hatiku berbicara lain, jujur saja aku belum bisa memastikan perasaanku menghadapi keluarga baru appa baru, rumah baru tapi satu hal yang pasti bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi namja didepanku ini kelak.

000ooo000

Hari selasa siang aku duduk-duduk dengan kyungsoo, baekhyun, lay dan xiumindidepan gerbang sekolah, lagi-lagi harus menunggu jemputan luhan

"kenapa luhan-ge lama sekali sih" gerutuku resah, kuperhatikan setiap mobil yang lewat dijalanan dan halaman parkir sekolah tapi mobil luhan belum juga kelihatan

Seminggu belakangan ini aku sibuk membereskan dan merapikan kardus-kardus barang serta perabotan-perabotan baru dan akhirnya semuanya beres, lalu aku meminta persetujuan eomma untuk mengajak sahabat-sahabatku mampir kerumah setelah pulang sekolah hari ini

'aku ingin memperlihatkan kamar baruku' itulah alasan yang kukemukakan tapi sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin ditemani mereka. Perasaan janggal dan asing karena tinggal dirumah barudengan keluarga baru masih menyelimuti hatiku.

Luhan sudah telat sekitar setengah jam dari janjinya, kemarin malah lebih telat dan kelihatannya aku harus mempersiapkan diri dengan ketelatan yang semakin parah kelak. untungnya aku mempunyai teman yang sangat setia rela menemaniku, seperti saat ini mereka tidak mengeluh sama sekali malah baekhyun terlihat bersemangat bergosip dengan lay dan xiumin

"….. trus saat aku mengeluarkan eyeliner dari tasku diperpustakaan, Jessica bilang begini 'oohhh ini simata penipu .. !' dan setelah itu dia terkikik bersama krystal dan taemin, menyebalkan " cerita baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sehingga rambut ikalnya bergoyang-goyang

"mataku inikan kecil jadi wajar sajalah aku menutupi kekurangan dengan memakai eyeliner, aishhhh aku benci sekali mendengar ledekannya" lanjut baekhyun

"tidak perlu dipikirkan baekie-yah" hibur kyungsoo "si jung bersodara hanya iri padamu"

"yeahhh … mungkin dia ingin pamer betapa cantiknya dia didepan taemin" timpal xiumin

Tepat pada saat itu, Jessica, Kristal, key dan taemin keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan melihat kearah kami. Tentu saja kami berlima tak bisa menahan tawa orang yang kami bicarakan menampakkan batang hidungnya benar-benar berumur panjang.

"tao-i .. mau pulang bersama kami ? kajja " taemin menawariku tumpangan pulang, yahh walaupun taemin sangat akrab dengan jung bersaudara tapi hubunganku dan taemin lumayan baik dikatakan berteman akrab tidak bermusuhan juga tidak.

Jessica tersenyum padaku jelek sekali karna senyumnya itu hanya senyum pura-pura, lalu pandangan Jessica menyapu sahabat-sahabatku seketika itu senyum palsunya luntur.

"tapi tempat duduk dimobil tinggal satu tuh" katanya sebelum masuk kemobil taemin, kami benar-benar heran Jessica tidak pernah melupakan kebiasaannya yaitu menyibakkan rambut pirangnya aishhhhhh sok kecantikan.

"gomawo taeminie, tapi aku dijemput luhan-ge" jawabku pada taemin tak menghiraukan Jessica, taemin mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku tampak malu sekali dengan ulah Jessica,

Baekyun memelototi mobil mereka sampai hilang dipersimpangan jalan

"uhhhhh kesal sekali aku melihat tampang Jessica" umpat baekhyun

"dunia ini berputar baekie" kyungsoo berfilosofi

"maksudnya?" baekyun mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti maksud ucapan kyungsoo

"maksudnya, segala sifat jelek Jessica akan menjadi boomerang dan mungkin suatu saat nanti akan mempersulit dirinya sendiri" lay menjelaskan

Xiumin mengangguk "he'eh … misalnya suatu saat ketika dia memasang wajah aneh dengan maksud melecehkan kita eh .. wajahnya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, jadi aneh seumur hidup" tutur xiumin polos sambil menirukan ekspresi wajah Jessica yang sok tau dan sombong, "hhahahahaha~~~" aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutku terasa sakit.

Menyenangkan sekali berada ditengah-tengah sahabat-sahabat dekatku ini

"dimana si kris ? bukankah seharusnya dia pulang bersama kita kan ?" Tanya lay sambil menoleh kearahku seketika tawaku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan lay

Aku menggeleng " kerumah chanyeol-ge, katanya mereka ingin menghadiri pertandingan the aliens melawan the monsters" aku menjelaskan

"tadi pagi aku baca Koran katanya kalau the aliens memenangkan pertandingan hari ini mereka sudah pasti masuk babak final" kyungsoo menginformasikan

"the monsters tahun ini lagi payah, kelihatannya the aliens mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk menang" xiumin menyela

Aku, baekyun, lay dan kyungsoo bertepuk tangan menyambut ucapan xiumin karna kami sangat menyukai the aliens

Saking semangatnya kami membicaran the aliens tanpa sadar mobil luhan telah terparkir disamping tempat kumpul kami. Perjalanan pulang dimobil pun tetap penuh semangat membicarakan the aliens

"nuguseo .. " Tanya baekhyun ketika kami tiba didepan halaman rumah besarku, baekhyun menunjuk seorang namja tengah baya berambut kelabu yang sedang memotong rumput disamping halaman.

"emmm … tukang kebun" sahutku pelan dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak

"tukang kebun ?" Tanya kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi

Lay dan yang lainnya tampak penasaran juga.

"wow … pertama-tama ada penata ruangan khusus,sekarang tukang kebun … wow baby tao sekarang daebakkk … betuntung sekali" kilah lay

Beruntung ? anio . aku merasa tidak beruntung sama sekali malah justru sebaliknya dan entah bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan pada mereka bahkan sekarang aku memiliki maid pribadi dan ohhh jangan lupakan kami memiliki koki handal juga.

Begitu banyak yang berubah, eomma biasanya sangat menyukai tanaman aku dan luhan selalu bergantian membantu eomma membersihkan daun yang berguguran, aku benar- benar merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

"ada telp untuk saya jong ahjuma .. ?" Tanya luhan pada maid pribadinya, kurasa luhan sama sekali tidak risih dan keberatan memiliki maid pribadi

"ada tuan. Dari tuan Oh, katanya jam empat nanti akan datang untuk menjemput anda" sahut jonghyun maid pribadi luhan, luhan mengucapkan terimaksih lalu naik kekamarnya sementara aku dan sahabat-sahabatku masuk kekamarku

xiumin mencomot sepotong kue coklat dari piring yang sengaja disediakan untuk kami

"mmmm … masih hangat loh, anda mau mencobanya tuan huang ?" canda xiumin seraya menahan tawa, akupun menggigit sepotong kue dengan menahan rasa jengkel.

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil didalam kamarku "wahhhh … kau bahkan punya hometeather pribadi baby tao" serunya kagum

Kyungsoo medekati tempat duduk didepan jendela menyibak tirai bercorak tengkorak lalu berkomentar "tao baby, aku yakin kau sangat menyukai jendela ini, lihat lay .. dari sini jalanan gangnam terlihat sangat jelas"

"wooowww … daebakkk " ucap lay mendudukkan but'a disamping kyungsoo

"hei … " tiba-tiba baekhyun melompat ditengah tengah kami "tao baby, kamar kris-ge dimana ? boleh liat ?"

"molla … ada disebelah kamar mandi" jawabku ragu, kamar kris dan kamarku hanya dipisahkan oleh kamarmandi besar yang harus kami pergunakan bersama, tapi apa boleh aku mengijinkan baekhyun melihat kamar kris.

"ayolahhh … Cuma ngintip dikit aja, boleh ya baby panda" baekhyun memohon dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti puppy

"hmmmm … kajja" akhirnya aku menyerah "tapi hanya sebentar dan hanya boleh mengintip dari pintu kamar mandi arra ?" baekhyun mengangguk

Kami berlima memasuki kamarmandi, jangan heran kenapa kamar mandiku muat dimasuki lima namja karna kamarmandiku ini sangat besar jadi cukup untuk lima orang atau bahkan lebih.

"aku penasaran .. bagaimana bentuk kamar pangeran" ucap baekhyun

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat mendengar baekhyun menyebut kris pangeran, sebenarnya-jujur saja ya aku pun penasaran ingin melihat kamar kris, kemarin terakhir kali aku melihat kamar kris, kamarnya masih berantakan dipenuhi kardus-kardus barang yang belum dirapihkan

Kubuka pintu penghubung kamarmandi dengan kamar kris, kami berlima mengintip dari celah pintu yg terbuka, kris memiliki sebuah selimut bergaris-garis merah-biru, spreai dan sarung bantal biru, kamar kris begitu rapih dan terkesan manly berbeda dengan kamarku yang terkesan feminim walaupun aku memiliki banyak stuff tengkorak.

"waaahhh … bagus ya?" komentar xiumin "boleh juga selera kris"

Kemudian terdengar suara-suara percakapan, seperti suara kris dan sepertinya dia memang tidak sendiri, bersaman dengan itu sekonyong-konyong pintu terbuka dan kris melangkah masuk, aku panic ! tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku tutup pintu kamar mandi secepat kilat

"awwww … !" pekik kyungsoo "jariku!"

Omona … baru tersadar, jari-jari kyungsoo terjepit didaun pintu sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak dan tentu saja kesakitan, kubuka lagi pintu sedikit sehingga jari-jari kyungsoo terlepas berharap kris dan teman-temannya tidak melihat adegan tadi

"fyuhhhhh … hampir saja" bisik lay, kami semua menghela nafas lega

Namun keterkejutan kami belum berakhir… tiba-tiba kamar mandi terbuka dan kepala seseorang muncul didepan kamar mandi, terkejut sekaligus heran menatap kami …

Astaga ….

**TBC**

Mianhae kependekan dan romancenya blum muncul karna masih pengen nonjolin keakraban para uke exo kkekekeke don't go anywhere still wait and review ya, I'llbe back soon

Balasan Review

**melatiitaleM** : gomawo …. Read and review lagi nde … ^_^

**Shin Zi Tao** : iya kakak-ade tapi tiri hhehehehe bisa dibilang brother complex atau gak ya ?

Gomawo buat reviewnya … ^_^

**Gita Safira** : ini udah lanjut saengi … tapi masih kependekan sepertinya .. kkekekeke

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**Aiiu d'freaky** : ini udah dilanjut chingu-ya … menurut kamu enaknya kris jadian gak ? apa kris jadian sama baeki aja ? *mikir

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**Shin Min Hwa** : siapppp … ini dilanjut tapi mainhae blum panjang … *deep bow

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**Dinda putri anjeli** : andwaeeeeee …. Berisik jgn gedor-gedor rumah eonni saeng .. *abaikan

Ini sudah dilanjutkan … gomawo reviewnya ^_^

: ehhhh … TBC'a nangis ntar ditatap horor chigu-ya

Sebenaernya ini udah kelar sampe the end Cuma pengen nyicil-nyicil post'a hhehehee … mianhae *deep bow .. gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**Ayulopetyas11** : nah … nah … itu ada tulisan 'DONT RECORD' loh kkekekeke …

Gomawo reviewnya .. ^_^

**Vickykezia23** : gomawo reviewnya … ini udah dilanjutkan … ^_^

**Kim kyusung** : enaknya dibuat jadian atau pisah ya ? hhehehehe … sebenernya konflik ga banyak Cuma baby tao'a aja yg sedikit berlebihan sepertinya ..

Senang dikunjungi author fav .. Gomawo revienya ^_^

**Renachun** : * winkback …. Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**FINALLY**

**Dengan segenap kerendahan hati putchan memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review ne … yang udah review juga review lagi nde**

***deep bow bareng dragon***


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE'S TALK

Summary : huang zi tao terperangah, dia punya rumah baru yang besar dan mewah

Tao mulai sumpek rumahnya yang mungil semakin sesak dengan kehadiran ayah serta saudara tirinya,ketika mereka pindah tao malah kaget rumah baru pilihan orang tuanya ternyata adalah rumah termewah dan termegah di distrik Gangnam .. sekarang tao menjadi warga pemukiman elit tapi ia justru merasa risih

Genre : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

Pairing : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

Inspiration : Girls Talk sebuah novel karya L.E BLAIR.

Warning : semua karakter di ff ini OCC, yaoi alias boyslove, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kurang panjang alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna saiia yg nulis juga bingung.

NB: disini aku itu huang zitao/tao

000ooo000

Namun keterkejutan kami belum berakhir… tiba-tiba kamar mandi terbuka dan kepala seseorang muncul didepan kamar mandi, terkejut sekaligus heran menatap kami …

Astaga ….

CHAPTER 3 READY GOOOO~~~~~

"Sedang apa kalian berlima dikamar mandi ?" tanya kris heran menatap kami,chanyeol dan chen dua teman dari tim basket sekolah melonggok (?) dari balik bahu kris tidak kalah heran dari kris

Aku mencoba menjawab tapi tak ada satu katapun yang dapat keluar dari mulutku , lidahku kelu, otakku buntu tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau kami sedang mengintip kamarnya BIG NO !

"kalian para bangsa uke memang aneh" chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah kami

Chanyeol menjulurkan lehernya disamping bahu kris dan menyapa kami dengan senyum lima jarinya

"hai semua … hai baby beef" sapa chanyeol mengerling kearah baekhyun

baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sapaan chanyeol , yah kita semua tau ada hubungan tersembunyi antara baby beef dan sihappy virus. Terakhir kali aku mendengar baekhyun sempat kencan beberapa kali dengan chanyeol.

"wahhhh beef … kau harusnya ikut nonton pertandingan basket tadi, seru ! benar-benar hebat" seru chanyeol penuh semangat, aku tak tau apa chanyeol hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian kami semua atau memang bersemangat untuk bercerita yang penting aku merasa tertolong dengan celotehannya.

"ehmmmm sudah selesai ?" Tanya lay sambil melirik jam tangan dilengannya

"ne, kalau belum selesai mana mungkin kami ada disini .. " jawab kris

"the aliens menang … mereka sekarang masuk final , wowwww pertandingan yang mendebarkan! "sahut chen tidak kalah semangat.

Kris menganggukkan kepala "ohh tao-i .. appa tadi telp , kita butuh berapa tiket untuk nonton pertandingan finalnya ..just ask "

" hei … jangan lupa teman dong" chanyeol menepuk pundak kris dari belakang

"sippp ! kita boleh kok mengundang semua teman untuk hadir dipesta menjelang pertandingan, sehari sebelum pertandingan final tepatnya dan kita bisa langsung bertemu dengan semua anggota the aliens"

"wow … pasti banyak wanita-wanita cantiknya " chen berseru disertai highfive bersama chanyeol

Semua orang diruangan itu penuh semangat merenanakan pesta pertandingan, hanya kyungsoo yang terlihat pesta ini akan menjadi moment terbesar dalam hidupku dan teman-temanku

"ehemmm … apa kalian akan tetap berdiri disitu ?"interupsi kris, kami berlima tidak sadar masih berada didalam toilet, hhahahaha bisa kalian bayangkan tampang bodoh kami saat itu ?

000ooo000

Hari berikutnya hampir seluruh siswa disekolah kami membicarakan kemenangan the aku , kyungso, lay, xiumin dan baekhyun masuk kejalur antrian dikantin percakapan tentang the aliens terdengar sangat nyaring dari segala penjuru ruangan.

Rabu adalah hari khusus pizza dikantin sekolah kami, maka dari itu aku telah berpesan pada koki dirumah agar tidak memberikanku bekal makan siang, pizza adalah makanan favoritku dan teman-temanku, aku sangat bersyukur saat eomma berkata kalau koki kami tidak akan menginap dirumah jujur aku masih belum terbiasa.

Kuedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kantin yang ramai,kami datang agak terlambat karna kyungsoo harus menyerahkan puisi untuk majalah sekolah seusai pelajaran tadi.

"lihat … sepertinya disana ada kursi kosong" xiumin menunjuk kearah meja dekat jendela

"lupakan saja ge" baekhyun merengut "Jessica dan begundal-begundalnya duduk disitu, lebih baik aku duduk dilantai daripada satu meja dengan mereka"

Aku setuju, lagi pula aku yakin Jessica pasti akan mengusir kami mati-matian dari mejanya, tapi …. Apa yang kulihat ? hampir tak kupercayai penglihatanku Jessica berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku

'Apa mungkin pada oranglain dibelakangku ?'pikirku , kubalikkan badan tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa

"hai .. baby panda, duduk sama-sama yuk" Jessica menghampiriku dengan senyuman

Kami berlima hanya dapat berdiri terdiam, terkejut mendengar ajakan Jessica yang tengah tersenyum manis, entah ada maksud apa karna biasanya dia akan berusaha membuat kami terusir dari kantin

Lay memecah kebingungan kami "sebaiknya kita duduk disana juga, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai" usulnya

"mudah-mudahan aku tidak tersedak duduk dekat mereka" gerutu baekhyun sambil berjalan menghampii meja Jessica

"beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihat truk pengangkut barang didepan rumah barumu panda, selamat datang dilingkungan kami"Jessica menyambutku dengan suara yang dibuat seakrab dan selembut mungkin.

Sebenarnya Jessica bukanlah tetanggaku, rumahnya terletak beberapa kilometer lebih jauh tapi anehnya dia menganggapku sebagai tetangga di 'lingkungan' hidupnya, huhhhh aku bosan menanggapi ocehannya

Jessica benar-benar tidak memperdulikan sahabat-sahabatku, dia tarus saja mengajakku mengobrol dan berencana mengajakku pulang pergi sekolah bersama setiap hati aku hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil berdoa semoga celotehannya segera berhenti, untunglah taemin datang aku menghela nafas lega karna jessca sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada taemin.

"bawel banget si dia" bisik baekhyun dekat telingaku agar tak terdengar Jessica mungkin

"kira-kira ada apa ya dibalik sifatnya yang mendadak ramah itu"Tanya xiumin curiga, sebelum aku menjawab tiba-tiba keadaan kantin menjadi lebih berisik , kutengadahkan kepala ternyata anak-anak tim basket memasuki kantin

"heboh seperti biasa setiap para pangeran sekolah datang .. cihhh" komentar lay

"tao baby .. apa kris mengundang semua tim basket sekolah kita kepesta menjelang pertandingan the aliens?"Tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan gerutuan lay

"mungkin"sahutku, dan sepertinya Jessica mendengar perkataan kyungsoo sebab perhatiannya teralih dari taemin kepadaku

"pesta? Kau mau membuat pesta tao? Tanyanya antusias

"bukan, bukan aku tapi wu-yunho" sahutku sinis jujur aku merasa sangat terganggu karna percakapanku dengan teman-temanku terputus olehnya

"yayayayaya aku tahu, tapi benarkan soal pesta untuk the aliens itu ? aku sudah dengar dari chanyeol tadi pagi wahhh pasti seru " ujar Jessica lagi-lagi dengan senyum palsunya

Tiba-tiba saja terselip 'pikiran buruk' dibenakku kenapa tiba-tiba Jessica ramah terhadapku dan sangat antusias menanyakan pesta untuk the aliens .. apa dia berharap diundang ? aishhhhh HELL NO !

Sepanjang jam istirahat aku dan sahabat-sahabatku memilih diam mendengarkan ocehan Jessica dan para pengikutnya untunglah bel sekolah berdering sehingga kami bisa dengan secepat kilat memisahkan diri darinya.

Setelah jauh dari gerombolan Jessica lay berdecak "ckckckckckckck Jessica itu sangat aneh" lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Kyungsoo mengangguk "kenapa dia mendadak jadi ramah ya ? apa dia berharap diundang kepesta the aliens ?

"entahlah .. tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan mengundang dia" ujarku mantap

"oya jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti kita berkumpul di SMcafe"xiumin mengingatkanku

"pasti seru , kita sudah lama tidak kesana bersama-sama , aku dengar ada menu baru yang enak dan murah loh" celoteh baekhyun, rupanya baekhyun mencoba menghibur kegalauan hatiku tentang sikap Jessica tadi.

"oke … hampir saja aku lupa hhehehe"jawabku seraya terkekeh, keadaanku sekarang cukup repot aku harus merencanakan sesuatu dari jauh-jauh hari agar dapat memastikan apakah luhan bersedia menjemputku nantinya, aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat aku bisa pulang dengan jalan kaki tanpa tergantung pada siapapun.

000ooo000

"baby tao … dari pagi tadi aku mau bilang kalo hari ini gaya berpakaianmu keren" puji baekhyun saat kami berlima berjalan bersama ke SMcafe sepulang sekolah

Aku tertegun sejenak mendengarkan kata-kata baekhyun lalu kuperhatikan pakaianku, akhhh dibandingkan dengan pakaian lay pakaianku jauh lebih sederhana biasa-biasa saja

"omona !" pekikku ketika melihat sepatu yang kukenakan, aku mengenakan kaos kaki orange menyala dengan sepatu warna pink serta celana jeans putih tidak matching sama sekali.

"huahhhh … aku asalah ambil kaos kaki!" seruku sambil membungkuk berusaha menarik jeansku agar menutupi kaos kaki yang kukenakan, tadi pagi aku memang terburu-buru karna luhan memaksaku supaya bergegas apalagi sekarang semua barang-barangku diatur oleh maid pribadi. Rapi sih tapi aku jadi sulit menemukan barang yang kuinginkan.

"gwencana baby … malah jadi keren kok, jadi seperti gaya tahun 60an.. kau hanya perlu mengkombinasikannya dengan kaos hijau yang 'jreng' sebagai pelengkap" kommentar kyungsoo

"kurasa bando telinga kucing itu pas dengan t-shirt merah marunmu itu"timpal xiumin ikut-ikutan

"bando teliga kucing?" kukerutkan kening sambil melepas bando dari kepalaku

"astaga … tadi aku memakai topi putih kok"

Lay tersenyum menenagkanku "keep calm baby , anggap ini trend baru .. eothe ?"

Aku yakin sahabat-sahabatku ini sekarang sedang susah payah menahan tawa, tampilanku sangat konyol sepertinya mulai besok aku harus menyiapkan pakaian yang akan aku pakai malamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di SMcafe seperti biasa café dipenuhi remaja-remaja pulang sekolah dan siswa sekolah kamilah yang mendominasi

"annyeong huang zitao" sapa seseorang saat kami melewati deretan meja-meja. Aku menoleh dan ternyata yang menyapaku adalah namja yang pernah tergabung dalam club praktium biologi sekolah kami, namja itu tersenyum menatapku aku takkenal siapa namanya bahkan wajahnyapun aku pangling tapi aku tetap membalas senyum dan menganggukan kepala walaupun dalam hati bertanya "siapa ya?"

"hai zitao … ada berita hebat tentang the aliens nih .." seru namja lain yang semeja dengannya

Samar-samar aku ingat siapa namja itu, dulu kami pernah mengikuti seleksi tim basket sekolah bersama setelah itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi bahkan sebelum kenal namanya 'kok dia bisa ingat aku ya?' batinku

"zitao … ada tiket gratis tidak untuk kami" ucap namja itu

"nde … ayolah zitao demi teman" sahut yeoja disebrang meja namja itu

Aku sangat terkejut sehingga aku tidak bisa menjawab, rupanya orang-orang ini menjadi ramah hanya karna tiket gratis the aliens!

"baby panda sini!" kudengar suara lain lagi memanggilku

Rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan suara itu, dan itu seperti suara Jessica , kuputar badanku dan bingo ! Jessica sedang melambai ke arahku, ku lihat crystal menggeser duduknya memberikan satu tempat untukku.

"mian … aku sudah punya tempat sendiri disana " sahutku menghindar dari jung bersodara

Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa naik darah dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh belakangan ini, semua orang pura-pura ramah bener-benar memuakkan, memang sih aku tetap memasang wajah tersenyum tapi sungguh aku ingin sekali menendag mereka kekutub utara.

Baekhyun menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku ke maje dipojok ruangan

"sudah abaikan saja mereka"ujar xiumin yang sangat mengerti perangaiku apabila sedang dongkol

"annyeong .. !" lagi-lagi terdengar sapaan , aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, cemberutku tak tertahankan , oportunis apalagi sekarang yang datang !

Sekonyong-konyong cemberutku hilang berubah menjadi senyum saat kulihat sehun, namjachingu gegeku luhan, akhirnya ada juga orang yang benar-benar menyapaku dengan tulus bukan lantaran ingin tiket gratis

Sehun menghampiri meja kami bersama suho, onew dan jonghyun namja-namja ini adalah teman sekolah luhan yang sering main kerumah kami dulu, karenanya aku tidak keberatan saat mereka meminta ijin untuk bergabung dimeja kami.

Suho membuka jaketnya dengan susah payah karna posisinya agak terjepit mengingat kami duduk berdesakan

"mian lay-ah .. bisa geser sedikit sebentar " ucap suho seraya mengerling ke arah lay, sedangkan lay hanya bisa merona

"ehem …. Sepertinya tercium aroma Cinta lama bersemi kembali nih" goda baekhyun

Lay yang mendengar candaan baekhyun sontak memukul lengan baekhyun

"awwww … appa suho, eomma lay nakal" adu baekhyun , lay memicing matanya tajam

"sejak kapan kau jadi anak kami baekki, aku dan suho tidak akan pernah mau punya aegy cerewet sepertimu " celoteh lay

"setidaknya dengan tidak langsung kau mengakui suho sebagai suamimu lay" sela kyungsoo

Seketika kami semua tertawa terbahak mendengar celetukan kyungsoo yang membuat rona wajah lay dan suho merah lay dan suho sempat menjalin hubungan tapi entah karna alasan apa mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu.

"o'ya… bagaimana tao-i apa kami dapat undangan pesta the aliens ?" ujar onew penuh semangat sambil menggigit ayam gorengnya

"mudah—mudahan saja kita diundang, ini akan jadi pesta terhebat " gumam suho

Lay menatap tajam kea rah suho, seolah-olah akan menelan suho hidup-hidup

"wae ?" Tanya suho yang mendapat deathglare gratis dari lay

"jangan ganggu baby panda dengan masalah pesta the aliens lagi pabo ! panda sedang sensi karna semua orang tiba-tiba menjadi ramah dan meminta tiket ataupun undangan pesta itu"

"aniooo … gwencana lay-ge"kilahku

"tentu saja kalian ku undang, aku justru mengharapkan kalian datang, aku , luhan ge dan kris ge memang boleh mengundang teman-teman dekat kok dan …"

"krissssss krisssss ! sini "

Aku langsung berhenti berceloteh dan cemberut mendengar suara Jessica yang memmanggil kris dengan suara yang kelewat centil, kubalikkan badanku dapat kulihat kris sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk café dan tentu saja kris langsung mendekat ketika mendengar panggilan jessica

"si princess itu tidak pernah putus asa ya" gerutu xiumin

"mana mungkin Jessica melewatkan kesempatan mengenal pemain-pemain the aliens yang keren-keren itu, aku berani taruhan dia akan langsung mendekati kai nanti dipesta, dan kyungsoo kau harus hati-hati menjaga pangeran mu itu" oceh baekhyun yang diangguki oleh xiumin dan lay sedangkan kyungsoo sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum manis

aKu kembali mencari sosok kris ternyata dia sudah duduk disamping Jessica , mereka seperti sedang asik mengobrol 'eh … apa-apaan itu kris tertawa-tawa dengan si ' batinku

"Aiishhhhhhh … dasar kris-ge penghianat, napeun namja " ujarku kesal

"tak perlu khawatir panda … kris hanya milikmu" sahut sehun santai

"nde ?"

"anio … lupakan" jawab sehun singkat, tapi aku jadi curiga apa maksud sehun berucap seperti itu.

Sungguh benar-benar menyebalkan, seakan tidak cukup semua orang menggangguku dengan pertanyaan pesta the aliens sekarang napeun kris berakrab ria dengan musuh bebuyutanku ..

000ooo000

"Beef .. apa harus seperti ini ?"tanyaku melalui smartphone kesayanganku

"kalau kata majalah yang aku baca, memang seperti ini baby panda, tenang saja hasilnya akan jauh lebih bagus daripada maskeran disalon kecantikan" jawab baekhyun

Menurut baekhyun tempo hari, acara perawatan kulit yang tengah kulakukan ini berguna untuk mengangkat sisa-sisa kulit rusak akibat musim dingin atau apapun itulah

'kita harus siap berubah menjadi pribadi yang baru, termasuk penampilan kita baby' begitu kata baekhyun kemarin

Aku duduk didepan cermin kamar mandi, mengenakan bathrobe warna putih , rambutku terbungkus handuk sementara masker lumpur menutupi seluruh wajahku,jari-jari tanganku penuh gumpalan-gumpalan tissue, kulekukkan tubuhku untuk mencat kuku-kuku kakiku sambil mengapit telephone dengan telinga dan bahu.

"aishhhhhh …. " gerutuku mulai kesal karna handuk dikepala sering merosot menutupi mataku dan aku kesulitan menyingkapnya dengan ujung pergelengan tangan karna kuku jariku masih basah oleh cat

"jangan putus asa panda" baekhyun memberiku semangat "kita tidak boleh selamanya tergantung pada salon kecantikan"

Tidak berbeda denganku, baekhyun pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama , duduk didepan kamarmandi rumahnya, tak berselang lama terdengar suara berisik dari seberang sana

"Beeff !" ujarku, tak ada jawaban

"baekki-ge"

Masih taka da jawaban 'pasti baekki-ge sedang mengalami kesulitan yang sama sepertiku'batinku

Aku menghela nafas menunggu baekhyun kembali bicara, kulirik kebawah closet tergeletak sepatu olahraga kris yang sangat kotor berlumuran lumpur, dasar namja jorok untung kami mempunyai maid pribadi yang selalu rajin membersihkan kamarmandi, tapi tetap saja aku selalu kebagian merapikan barang-barang kris yang berserakan dikamarmandi entah itu sepatu kotor, baju kotor bahkan celana dalam kotornya .

Suara baekhyun kembali terdengar "panda ? mian lama .. ehhh baby panda jangan lupa conditionernya dibilas setengah jam lagi, dan maskernya juga. Setengah jam lagi cat kuku kita pasti sudah kering, sabar nde"

Kusentuhkan telapak tangan perlahan-lahan kewajahku memeriksa apa masker diwajahku telah kering

"wajahku seperti ditembok beef" ujarku sembari mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamarmandi, banyak sekali barang dikamarmandiku kecuali jam.

"jam berapa sekarang ge" tanyaku

"setengah lima mungkin, jam lima acara perawatan kita selesai"jawabnya

'Semoga'gumamku dalam hati. Rasanya aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dikamarmandi

"panda … eomma memanggilku, aku tutup dulu telpnya nde, nanti setengah jam lagi aku telp"

"oke .. annyeong"kuletakkan smartphoneku diatas meja wasteful,sekarang bingung mau apa setengah jam menunggu semua kelar.

"nde nde … ! aku ambil handuk dulu" terdengar suara kris dari kamar tidurnya

Aku tergopoh-gopoh bangkit dengan perasaan panic,tak-akan aku biarkan kris melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini

"ambil 3 sekalian ya, aku dan chen juga membutuhkan handuk"

Omooo! Itukan suara bas khas kekasih gelap baekhyun si happy virus chanyeol

Aku semakin panic dibuatnya, cepat-cepat aku berlari membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarmadi dengan kamarku tidak ingin terpergok melakukan hal aneh sekali lagi dikamarmandi didepan kris dan teman-temannya.

Tapi terlambat … pintu telah terbuka dan kris tengah berdiri didepan pintu terdiam terpaku menatapku

"Mon diew ! zitao ? sedang apa km?" Tanya kris

Chanyeol dan chen yang mendengar teriakan kris ikut melongok, mereka menggigit bibir Manahan tawa tapi tidak sampai 5 detik suara tawa mereka meledak juga, semula kris terdiam tapi tak lama dia juga tersedak tak kuat menahan tawanya

Sekarang aku hanya berharap dapat berubah wujud menjadi semut yang dapat menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar atau menghilang dari hadapan dalam situasi ini terjadi gempapun tidak apa-apa asalkan para namja didepanku ini cepat pergi

Tapi kenyataannya malah semakin buruk, chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam kamarmandi ternganga sepersekian detik terdiam metapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki

"zitao ..?"Tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"chan-ge"jawabku menunndukkan kepala, tak punya keberanian untuk menatap chanyeol atau kris saat itu pula kusadari masih ada gumpalan-gumpalan tissue diujung kuku-kuku kakiku

Tak tahulah seperti apa tampangku sekarang, siluman danau ? zombie? Mummy? Mak lampir ? atau campuran semua makhluk halus itu ?

"chanyeol, cepat ambil handuknya kita harus melanjutkan latihan" interuksi kris

Aku tak tahu apa kris jengah melihat keadaanku atau memang ingin menyelamatkanku dari godaan chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terkekeh saat menyambar setumpuk handuk dari almari dipojok kamarmandi

"panda … lain kali kalau mau aneh-aneh kunci pintunya" ujar kris ketika beranjak menuju kamarnya

"gege sendiri gimana hah ? kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" balasku tak mau kalah

Kubanting pintu,kemudian bersandar didaun pintu sambil menghela nafas panjang dan berat, aku hampir pingsan ketika melihat bayangan wajahku dicermin.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu ,keputusan harus kuambil sekarang juga sebelum semua semakin bertambah buruk, aku bahkan tak lagi memikirkan untuk membasuh wajah. gumpalan tissue masih bertebaran diantara kakiku,aku langkahkan kaki panjangku dengan cepat keruangan khusus eomma dan wu-yunho

Pintunya terbuka,maka aku langsung menerobos masuk

"eomma … aku ingin bicara!" tukasku, maksudnya si supaya terdengar serius tapi nyatanya suaraku malah melengking nyaring campuran antara suara histeris, murka dan seperti kambing disembelih ..

Eomma menengadahkan kepalanya dari surat kabar yang tengah dibaca kemudian tersenyum

"mau bicara apa baby panda?" Tanya eomma

"eomma harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap kris-ge, barusan dia masuk kamarmandi tanpa permisi saat aku sedang melakukan hal privacy bersama teman-temannya pula" kutujukkan wajah cemberutku

"baby .. eomma yakin kris tidak tau kau ada dikamarmandi sayang" sahut eomma lembut

Aku jadi semakin frustasi mendengarnya,bagaimana mungkin eomma bersikap setenang ini? Se-olah olah ini hanya masalah kecil dan kesannya seperti membela kris

"tapi eomma .." aku masih berusaha menjelaskan "kris-ge tidak berusaha untuk mengecek terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk, kalau aku lagi mandi gimana coba?"

"oke, eomma akan menyuruh kris mengetuk pintu kamarmandi dulu sebelum masuk nanti"jawab eomma tenang

Sesaat eomma terdiam kemudian menatapku dengan tajam "zitao .. kau juga harus membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran kris, kita semua harus bisa menyesuaikan diri sayang" lanjut eomma

Penyesuaian diri ? siapa yang harus menyesuaikan diri ? luhan dapat ruang pribadi yang semuanya serba pribadi dan bahkan mobil baru, dan semenjak menikah eomma kelihatan begitu bahagia serta manikmati kehidupan rumahtangga barunya, sementara kris tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kesal

Kelihatannya Cuma akulah satu-satunya yang harus bisa menyesuaikan diri, tambah lagi sekarang eomma lebih mencintai anak barunya bahkan mengabaikan perasaanku yang sedang bingung campur kesal.

Semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi,orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal mendatangiku dan meminta tiket gratis untuk pertandingan basket, Jessica selalu menempel dengan kris dan sok akrab denganku seolah-olah dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dan yang membuatku jengkel wu-yunho selalu bersikap manis ketika Jessica mendatangi kris kerumah

Dan sekarang … eomma menyuruhku 'MENYESUAIKAN DIRI' benar-benar tidak adil

Aku merasakan pipiku basah, aku tak kuat lagi menahan diri, pandanganku kabur oleh airmata yang turun deras kepipiku kepalaku pun jadi berdenyut-denyut kencang

"kenapa eomma selalu membela kris-wu ? wae ? wae eomma ?!"tanyaku setengah berteriak

"kris bukan anak kandung eomma …!aku benci eomma seperti ini, eomma berubah setelah menjadi istri wu-yunho!"

Seper-sedetik setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu aku merasa menyesal , sungguh-sungguh menyesal wajah eomma pucat eomma tercengang tak percaya dengan ucapanku, keadaan semakin buruk saat aku melihat wu-yunho ternyata sedang berdiri diambang pintu, dia pasti mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, aku hanya mampu memutar tubuhku lantas berlari kembali bersihkan semua masker diwajahku sementara airmataku semakin deras bercucuran dipipi, aku belum pernah mengalami perasaan putus asa, jengkel dan terpojok seperti ini., setelah agak tenang aku bilas conditioner dirambutku sekalian mandi supaya otakku kembali fress

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarku, saat aku buka ternyata tukang kebun bediri didepanku

"selamat siang tuan muda" sapanya "tuan wu, menyuruh saya memasang kunci dipintu kamarmandi"

Kukerjapkan mata dengan terkejut, kenapa aku tak terpikirkan tentang kunci ? sederhana sekali penyelesaiannya, aku harusnya bisa meminta eomma memasang kunci tanpa berteriak memaki seperti tadi.

Aku antar tukang kebun kekamarmandi,kemudian turun kebawah untuk menemui eomma dan wu-yunho, entah apa yang akan aku katakana sambil menuruni tangga aku berfikir mencari kata-kata untuk meminta maaf

"baby tao … ada sahabatmu datang" seru wu-yunho dengan riang saat aku melangkah masuk keruang tamu

Asataganaga !

Wu-yunho dan eomma sedang bediri menyambut kedatangan Jessica,eomma memegang beberapa tangkai bunga, melihat senyum Jessica yang penuh kepalsuan aku merasa jijik,perasaan kesal dan amarah pun kembali menjalari otak dan hatiku tapi kutahan-tahan emosiku sekuat tenaga.

"dia pacar kris! Bukan temanku!"tukasku sinis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadaku

Wajah wu-yunho memerah dan eomma pun terkaget melihat tanggapanku,wu-yunho dan eomma pasti tak habis pikir dengan sikapku yang jelas-jelas jauh dari mereka tak tahu kan sifat asli si nyonya muda jung luar terlihat manis tapi didalam sangat busuk dan aku yakin kris masih blum mengetahuinya.

Sebelum berlalu menghampiri kris, Jessica menyempatkan diri menyapa wu-yunho "oh ya.. terimaksih atas undangan pestanya, benar-benar suatu kehormatan untuk saya ahjussi" ujarnya dengan suara centil sebelum menghilang dilorong ruang tengah

"Mwooo ?!" ku putar tubuhku menatap wu-yunho

Sekarang benar-benar meledak amarahku "bagaimana mungkin Jessica diundang?" seruku

"Jessica anak yang manis,bukankah akan menyenangkan bila kau mengundang banyak temanmu tao-i " sahut wu yunho

"anda tidak tau apa-ap wu, Jessica hanya mau berteman denganku hanya karna anda membeli the aliens ! gara-gara tim itu tuan !" jeritku

"zitao, jangan kurang ajar ! siapa yang mengajarimu teriak-teriak seperti itu!" bentak eomma marah

"appa wu telah membeli rumah indah ini untuk kita, juga bersedia menyelenggarakan pesta khusus hanya karna appa tau kau menyukai tim basket itu, coba kamu pikir ! kurang baik apa lagi usahanya menjadi appa yang baik untukmu?"

Kurasakan airmata kembali mengalir kepipiku dengan deras

"aku tidak pernah meminta appa baru !" pekikku

"terserah dengan pesta itu ! aku tidak akan datang ! tidak akan"

"Huang zitao!" bentak eomma lantang

Suasana langsung hening,beberapa saat kami bertiga terpaku tanpa kata-kata, eomma melirik arlojinya dan berkata "kami harus pergi, ada undangan makan malam kita lanjutkan pembicaraan nanti, sekarang kembali kekamarmu"

Aku tak berani menatap eomma ataupun wu-yunho,kulirik wu-yunho sebelum kembali kekamarku ada guratan kecawa disana sungguh aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Aku akui tingkahku akhir-akhir ini keterlaluan,sebenarnya aku bukan tipe pemarah justru sebaliknya, malah kupikir seumur hidup baru kali ini aku 'meledak' hebat seperti tadi

Eomma , luhan, wu-yunho atau kris tak memahami apa yang sedang aku rasakan, bahkan mungkin tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu tentang perasaanku sekarang.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamarku kucari smartphoneku yang masih tergeletak diatas meja wastafel kamarmandi lalu aku coba menghubungi no baekhyun aku ingin bercerita tentang perdebatanku dengan eomma dan tentang ketidak hadiranku nanti dipesta.

Sekali lagi hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku.

000ooo000

Tok

Tok

Tok …..

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, luhan perlahan membuka pintu dan memanggilku

"tao baby .."

Aku baru saja menyudahi percakapanku dengan baekhyun lewat telp dan sekarang sudah merasa lebih tenang, senang rasanya mendengar kesediaan temen-temanku untuk mendengarkan ocehanku yang mungkin sebenarnya membosankan untuk aku masih merasa menyesal telah menyakiti hati wu-yunho dan aku harus memberi penjelasan tentang tingkah laku-ku akhir-akhir ini, ya .. 'harus dijelaskan secepatnya'batinku'

"ehem … taotao apa gege boleh masuk" deham luhan didepan pintu kamarku

"kau sudah masuk ge .. untuk apa minta ijin lagi" jawabku

Seperti biasa luhan terlihat sangat manis sekali, padahal dia gege kandungku tapi kenapa wajah dan postur tubuh kami sangat berbeda hmmm … mungkin karna luhan mirip mendiang appa kandung kami.

"gwencana ? sepertinya terdengar perdebatan tadi dibawah ?" Tanya luhan

"gwencanayo" sahutku cepat

Ah, kurasa luhan tidak akan pernah mengerti luhan begitu bahagia dan menikmati kehidupan keluarga baru ini.

Luhan terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum melanjutkan bertanya "mau cerita?" tawarnya lembut

Tiba-tiba saja aku tak dapat menahan kata-kataku sendiri "aku tidak tahan lagi ge ! aku tidak suka dengan kekayaan wu-yunho ! aku benci harus pindah rumah . harus berbagi kamarmandi dengan kris ! kris tidak tahu diri masuk kamarmandi seenaknya tanpa ketuk dulu dengan gerombolannya lagi! Sejak wu-yunho membeli The aliens teman-teman disekolahku mendadak sok akrab padahal hanya karna menginginkan tiket gratis ! si Jessica nempel terus dengan kris dan mungkin mereka sedang berpacaran sekarang ! maid dan koki kita menyeramkan seperti monster ! aku benci perubahan ini ge !"

Semua ucapan itu keluar begitu saja walaupun aku tidak berteriak namun aku tahu nadanya cukup sadar ada beberapa kata yang tidak masuk akal tapi setidaknya begitulah yang aku rasakan sekarang ini, semua berjalan dengan cepat.

Aku menunggu luhan memulai nasehatnya tapi ternyata luhan hanya melingkarkan lengannya dibahuku dan berbisik perlahan

"baby .. gege mengerti dengan sangat baik apa yang kau rasakan" luhan menahan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan "kau kira gege senang punya mobil pribadi ? senang sih tapi itu berarti gege harus bangun lebih pagi untuk mengantar kalian dan gege harus pulang sekolah secepatnya untuk menjemput kalian lagi,bukannya gege keberatan mengantar-jemput kalian hanya … rasanya lebih menyenangkan saat gege masih diantar-jemput sehun"

Apa yang dikatakan luhan benar,belakangan ini luhan terlihat kerepotan mengatur waktu,mengantar-jemput dua orang dongsaeng memang susah belum lagi dengan acara sekolahnya sendiri dan pacarnya oh sehun.

"dan soal pertandingan itu" lanjut luhan

"akhir-akhir ini semua teman disekolah gege juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap gege,tapi gege dengan tegas mengatakan 'tidak' pada mereka, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan baby menolaknya dengan tegas lama-lama mereka akan berhenti mengganggumu kok"

Luhan mengatakannya dengan begitu santai,seakan-akan hal itu sangat mudah dilakukan tapi luhan sama sekali tidak mengenal yang namanya Jessica.

"lagipula, pertandingan itu akan segera berlalu"ujar luhan

"sekarang tentang kris, pernah tidak kau berterus terang kalau kau tidak suka ulahnya itu?"

Aku lirik kamarmandi yang tertutup rapat,aku dapat mendengar suara air mengalir sepertinya kris sedang mandi.

"tidak" jawabku pelan "tapi eomma selalu membela kris setiap aku mengadu"

"hmmm … pertama-tama kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa belakangan ini eomma semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan dengan keluarga baru ini kita harus mengerti eomma tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menjadi hakim penengah semua permasalahan yang terjadi dirumah ini baby" luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"kedua, bagaimana mungkin kau berharap kris mengetahui dan mengerti perasaanmu kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah berbicara langsung? Kau harus membicarakannya sendiri baby .. termasuk tentang ketidaksukaanmu dengan kedekatan kris dan Jessica "

Aku mengangguk, luhan benar aku memng jarang berbicara secara langsung dengan kris yang aku tahu aku selalu marah setiap melihat tingkah kris dan selalu ingin perotes terhadap eomma.

"nah .. eothe ? sudah lebih baik ?" Tanya luhan membuyarkan lamunanku

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu,sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku certitakan tentang permasalahan dengan kris, eomma dan wu-yunho tapi aku tahu luhan telah berbaik hati membuang waktunya hanya untuk menghibur dan menenangkanku maka dari itu aku tidak mau membebaninya dengan masalahku lagi.

Luhan memelukku perlahan,kelihatanya memahami betul apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini yang sangat aku rindukan dari luhan 'pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.'

**TBC**

Mianhae kependekan dan semakin garing ceritanya,entahlah saiia hanya merasa ingin menulis ceritanya seperti ini *deep bow

Balasan Review

baby kyungie

belum ada lagi saeng taoris momentnya hhehehe … entahlah ini seru atau tidak tapi jeongmal gomawoso udah review ^_^

ayulopetyas11

hhehehe ,,, mian mian taoris momentnya belum keluar tapi ntar ada chapter khusus buat lovedoveynya kok tapi, kalo keluarga baru ini udah beres masalahnya.. *wink

gomawo reviewnya ^_^

Aiiu d'freaky

Kkekekeke kayaknya doamu terkabul chingu .. ilang semua ff di lappy saiia T_T

Ini jadi ketik ulang ,,, *nangis dipojokan lemari bareng taotao..

Terjawabkan yang masuk kamarmandi siapa ? kalo perasaan kris ke taotao blum saiia jabarin dichapter ini .. sabar ya chagi ~~~~

renachun

wah … kau benar saengie … /tepuk tangan/ .. chanchan yang nongol hhehehee .. mianhae lama updatenya … *deep bow

Gita Safira

Nah .. itu dia chagi .. eonni bukan ahlinya bikin NC .. kalo masalah per NC-an eonni jadi penikmat/reader sajalah kkekeke tapi di ff yang 'little secret' endingnya agak menjurus rate M *ditendang kekutub utara

Vickykezia23

Wahhh jinja ? seneng kalo bisa bikin kau tertawa chingu kkekekee … Ini saiia update next chapnya mianhae so late late late … *deeper bow

Tania3424

Ehhh kocakkah ? kkekeke .. siappppp '-')7 takkan aku biarkan persahabatn mereka hancur

*opo ikki?

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

Kwonlee1812

Gomawo sudah review saengie … tapi jangan panggil author lah itu terlalu formal

Kkekekeke ~~~~ begitulah saeng kris curang harusnya kan saiia yang curi firstkiss taotao *dirajam masa

Onix hangel

Kkekekeke …. Kalo ngga pervert bukan dragonie namanya chagi … udah terjawabkan siapa yang nonggol … mian taoris belum berlovey dovey

gomawo reviewnya ^_^

Riyoung Kim

Ini sudah dilanjut … mian lama .. gomawo reviewnya '-')/

Carkipul94

Gwencana … sudah mau mampir dan baca saiia sudah senang apalagi bersedia review gomawooooo~~~~ *deep bow

Mian blum ada taoris romancenya .. tunggu next chap yooo ^^

Syita Ariellin

Kalo mendadak kaya saiia sih demen kkekekeke … kris sifatnya ga jelas ini disini *bingung sendiri jadinya

Shine numpang lewat disini … soalnya tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka

*malah curhat

All

Semua~~~~ Gomawo udah mau baca ff absurb saiia yang tidak bermutu jeongmal gomapta , review lagi yooo~~~ *kedipin mata

**FINALLY**

**Dengan segenap kerendahan hati saiia memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review**

**/ deep bow /**

** Put_chan**


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE'S TALK

Summary : huang zi tao terperangah, dia punya rumah baru yang besar dan mewah

Tao mulai sumpek rumahnya yang mungil semakin sesak dengan kehadiran ayah serta saudara tirinya,ketika mereka pindah tao malah kaget rumah baru pilihan orang tuanya ternyata adalah rumah termewah dan termegah di distrik Gangnam .. sekarang tao menjadi warga pemukiman elit tapi ia justru merasa risih

Genre : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

Pairing : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

Inspiration : Girls Talk sebuah novel karya L.E BLAIR.

Warning : semua karakter di ff ini OCC, yaoi alias boyslove, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kurang panjang alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna saiia yg nulis juga bingung.

NB: disini aku itu huang zitao/tao

Mohon maaf Chapter kemarin banyak banget 'miss kata' padahal sudah saiia edit tapi entahlah kenapa masih begitu .. T_T

000ooo000

Luhan memelukku perlahan,kelihatanya memahami betul apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini yang sangat aku rindukan dari luhan 'pelukan hangat yang menenangkan..

Chapter 4 ready goooooo ~~~~~~~

Hari berikutnya seperti biasa aku bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah tapi hari ini aku berusaha lebih terbuka pada kris, aku meminta ijin pada kris agar bisa menggosok gigi dulu sebelum dia mandi. Biasanya aku mandi pagi-pagi lalu sarapa setelah itu baru gosok gigi lagi menjelang berangkat sekolah nah waktu gosok gigi itulah yang biasanya berbarengan dengan waktu mandi kris.

Eomma harus menghadiri rapat pagi-pagi sekali dikantornya dan aku hanya sempat berpapasan dengan wu-yunho sebentar sebelum eomma dan wu-yunho berangkat kekantor , sikap wu-yunho tenang sekali seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, sebenarnya sih aku ingin segera membahas dan menyelesaikan masalahku secara tuntas.

Kemarahan eomma dan bayangan wajah wu-yunho yang penuh kekecewaan kemarin membuat perasaanku tertekan dan tidak tenang aku merasa berdosa pada keduanya.

Kuambil tas makan siangku dimeja dapur kemudian menghampiri luhan yang telah siap mengantarku dan kris kesekolah tapi kali ini luhan tidak memmaksa kami untuk bergegas karna kami sudah siap tepat pada waktunya sehingga luhan tidak perlu khawatir terlambat kesekolahnya sendiri.

Begitu tiba disekolah kutemui lay, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan xiumin yang sudah menunggu didepan lokerku, mereka semua kelihatan prihatin. Aku hampir saja lupa bahwa kemarin aku baru saja mengutarakan kejengkelan dan kesedihanku lewat telepon pada mereka.

"annyeong gege ~~" sapaku pada mereka , kumasukkan tas kedalam loker dan kugantungkan hoodie diatasnya.

"annyeong baby panda .. gwencana ?" Tanya xiumin

Ku angkat bahuku "sepertinya sih begitu ge .. aku belum sempat bicara dengan eomma, dan wu-yunho sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah kemarin"

"apa aku bilang .. semua pasti beres" kata baekhyun tersenyum

"arra .. hanya waktu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti itu" timpal kyungsoo disambut anggukan oleh lay

Aku bersyukur bahwa sahabat-sahabatku berusaha menjaga perasaanku dan sama sekali tidak menanyakan soal pesta besok malam, padahal aku yakin mereka semua pasti sangat ingin hadir dipesta itu.

"hmmm .. gege aku sudah memutuskan untuk datang kepesta itu kalau eomma mengijinkan" ujarku pada mereka

"itu bagus baby .." seru baekhyun gembira campur kaget

Lay memelukku "kalau kau benar-benar mantap dan yakin berarti kau memang harus hadir panda" sambung xiumin

Aku mengangguk dan bergumam "aku harap si rubah Jessica tidak hadir dipesta itu" kuhembuskan nafas dengan perlahan "tapi kalau dia datang juga, yahhh apa boleh buat aku palingan bisa cuek menganggap dia tidak ada."

Ketika aku mengutarakan keluhan itu, ku lihat lay, xiumin, baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertukar pandang sambil menahan tawa

"ada apa sih ge ?" tanyaku penasaran atas sikap mereka

"menurut perasaanku, kalaupun datang dia tidak akan lama dipestamu panda" jawab baekhyun cekikikan

"pokoknya urusan nona muda jung, serahkan pada kami " tambah kyungsoo

Kutatap lay dan xiumin berharap mereka mau mengatakan rahasia mereka padaku, namun lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab "pokoknya kau tenang saja, kalau ingin tau tunggu saja besok oke ?"

"sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau ambil semua bukumu dan cepat masuk kelas karna sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai" xiumin berusaha menghentikan percakapan kami.

Ketika kami melangkah menuju kelas tiba-tiba baekhyun meremas lenganku erat-erat mambuat kami semua terperanjat

"arghhhhhtt aku lupa !" seru baekhyun panik "buat pesta besok aku pakai baju apa nih ?! aku belum punya baju!"

Astaga, aku kira ada apa ! aku, lay, xiumin dan kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop memandang ulah baekhyun, masalah baekhyun ternyata tidak serumit cengkramannya dilenganku yang nyata-nyata membekas itu.

Bel jam pertama sudah bedering kami pun berpisah kekelas masing-masing. Sulit rasanya memusatkan perhatian pada pelajaran hari ini karna aku masih memikirkan rencana sahabat-sahabatku

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" batinku

000ooo000

Jam tiga lewat aku menghambur keluar gedung sekolah ketempat luhan biasa menjemputku. Sialnya didepan gerbang sekolah aku berpapasan dengan Jessica dan kris mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan akrab dan mesra

"krissie serius tidak mau pulang bersamaku ? ayolah krissie sebentar lagi eomma menjemputku" bujuk Jessica pada kris

"gomawo .. tapi luhan sudah datang menjemput , mungkin lain kali " elak kris sambil melirik ke-arah ku

"tao-ie ! kajja kita pulang " ucap kris seraya menggandeng tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkah panjang kris, sedangkan Jessica langsung membuang muka dengan raut sinis ketika bertemu pandang denganku dan aku rasa kris melihatnya.

"krissie .. sampai jumpa besok " Jessica berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kris

Aku hampir muntah melihat gaya Jessica, 'gimana sih kris ini masa tidak bisa merasakan kepalsuan sikap jessica' umpatku dalam hati

Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan kemunafikan Jessica pada kris, ingin sekali kukatakan pada kris kalau Jessica hanya pura-pura bersikap ramah dan bersahabat karena ingin diundang kepesta dan hanya karna kris anak orang kaya.

Tetapi sepanjang peerjalanan kris terus berceloteh tentang pesta, para undangan dan tentang pertandingan The aliens nanti, sepertinya kris sedang bersemangat , maka kuputuskan untuk menahan diri sampai pertandingan berakhir lagi pula setelah pesta dan pertandingan berakhir mungkin Jessica akan menjauh dari kris-ku ..

tunggu ..

apa aku bilang tadi ….' KRIS-KU ?'

aku gelengkan kepalaku kasar mencoba menjeernihkan pikiran aneh yang sering datang menghampiri akhir-akhir ini.

"kris .. berapa orang sih yang kau undang ?" Tanya luhan menginteruksi aktivitas konyolku

"tidak banyak .. hanya chanyeol, chen, minho dan beberapa team basket sekolah" jawab kris sambil menghitung dengan jari-jarinya

"Tidak banyak apanya ? team basket sekolah itu ada banyak .. aku sendiri hanya mengundang baekhyun, lay, xiumin dan kyungsoo" sahutku lagi pula aku tidak tau seberapa besar pesta yang direncanakan wu-yunho

"kau yakin appa tidak keberatan kris ?" Tanya luhan " ku kira kita hanya boleh mengundang tema dekat saja"

Kris menatapku dan luhan bergantian seakan heran "mereka semua memang teman baikku, lagi pula appa memang suka pesta besar-besaran tidak perlu khawatir" jawabnya

Aku yakin kris tentu lebih mengenal appanya daripada aku ataupun luhan karenanya aku pun diam dan kembali menatap jalanan didepan.

"panda .. kau tidak mengundang taemin ?" Tanya luhan padaku, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"sebenarnya sih aku ingin mengundang taemin , tapi kubatalkan karna itu berarti aku harus mengundang Jessica dan teman-temannya"lirih kujelaskan pada luhan nama Jessica sengaja kusebut perlahan dan samar dengan harapan kris tidak ikut mendengarkan.

Taemin cukup baik padaku bahkan sebelum berita tentang the aliens beredar, sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah tidak mengundang taemin. Tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin mengundang sahabat-sahabat dekatku saja.

Luhan memarkirkan mobil kehalaman garasi besar rumah kami, ku lihat Mercedes hitam wu-yunho yang mewah itu juga sudah ada.

"wu-yunho pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya" gumamku sambil melirik arloji "baru setengah empat"

Kris mengangguk "nde .. tadi pagi eomma bilang, appa harus memeriksa kesiapan pesta besok karna eomma tidak bisa memeriksanya"

Ku balikkan tubuh dan menatap kris dengan pandangan tak percaya, sejak kapan kris memanggil eomma-ku dengan sebutan 'eomma' sebelumnya kris hanya memanggil 'jae ahjumma' atau 'eomma-mu' jika kris bertanya padaku atau luhan. Kualihkan tatapanku ke luhan tapi kelihatannya luhan sama sekali tak memperhatikan perubahan itu malah sudah keluar dari mobil.

"panda .. kajja kita turun .." ajak kris yang sudah membuka pintu mobil untukku.

Aku mengangguk lantas mengikuti langkah kris dari belakang, jonghyun salah satu maid kami membuka pintu menyambut kami

"selamat sore tuan muda" sapanya dengan sopan "tuan wu sudah menunggu kalian diruang kerjanya"

Wu-yunho memiliki ruang kerja pribadi berdampingan dengan perpustakaan, ruang kerja wu-yunho bisa disebut ruang kantor mini yang lengkap karna wu-yunho sering membawa pulang pekerjaan yang mungkin belum terselesaikan dikantornya.

"sebentar lagi saya akan kesana .." luhan bergegas naik kekamarnya, aku yakin luhan akan menelpon sehun dulu , luhan memang tidak pernah absen memberi kabar pada namja-nya setiap ada kesempatan.

"kamsahamnida jonghyun-ssi" kata kris diletakkannya tas serta buku-bukunya dilantai dan segera melesat keruang kerja appa-nya

Jonghyun merapikan dan mengangkat tas serta buku-buku kris "bolehkah saya membawakan tas anda kekamar tuan zitao? Tuan wu ingin segera bertemu anda juga" katanya padaku

Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan membawa tasku sendiri tapi jonghyun sudah terlanjur mengambilnya dari tanganku "gomawo" ujarku kemudian

Sambil berjalan pikiranku berputar ada apa gerangan kenapa wu-yunho ingin bertemu dengan kami sekaligus ? mobil eomma tidak ada digarasi jadi aku bisa merasa sedikit tenang mudah-mudahan bukan soal kukurang ajaran-ku kemarin.

Kumasuki ruang kerja melewati perpustakaan, wu-yunho duduk dikursi berlapis kulit berwarna merah anggur dibelakang meja yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Kris baru saja memeluk wu-yunho

"papa … merci beaucoup !" seru kris dengan aksen Canada-prancis, ketika melihat ke arahku kris berseru " panda … lihat ! hebatkan .." diacungkannya jaket yang kelihatannya seperti seragam team basket The aliens

"woooowww .. ! " aku pun ikut berseru jadinya saat melihat jaket warna bercorak hitam putih itu

" ini seragam resmi mereka kan ?" tanyaku

Wu-yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum "ye .. dan saya menyiapkannya untukmu dan luhan juga" ujar wu-yunho sambil mengeluarkan dua buah jaket lagi dari laci meja kerjanya

"saya masih membiarkan bagian belakangnya tidak dibordir karna saya belum tau nama apa yang ingin kalian cantumkan disitu" tambahnya

Kulihat bagian belakang jaket kris tersulam tulisan KRIS WU dari bordiran benang warna putih, tiba-tiba aku tersadar bahwa barangkali wu-yunho berharap aku dan luhan mau meletakkan nama marganya dibelakang jaket itu.

Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengubah nama huang zitao menjadi wu zitao, sejak lahir aku terbiasa dengan nama pemberian appa kandungku aku harus membicarakan ini dengan luhan dan eomma.

Ku-ulurkan tangan menerima jaket pemberian wu-yunho "kamsahamnida .. biarkan saja bagian belakangnya kosong, gwencana" sahutku sambil memperhatikan bagian belakang jaketku yang masih kosong, biasanya para pemain mencantumkan nama mereka dibagian ini.

"arraso .. kalau kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu tolong beritahu saya secepatnya" wu-yunho tersenyum padaku

"ye .. sekali lagi kamsahamnida" jawabku bingung tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"appa ? apakah bahan dekorasi sudah siap ?" Tanya kris. Ahhh untung kris mengalihkan pembicaraan aku merasa lega karena merasa 'terselamatkan' dari kekakuan yang membuatku salah tingkah.

"oui .. apakah kalian siap membantu appa dan eomma memeriksa pendekorasian pesta besok ?"

"pasti ! " seru kris "appa .. aku akan mengajak chanyeol dan chen untuk membantu"

Wu-yunho mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatapku "tao-ie kau mau hadir dipesta itu kan ?"

Seketika mendengar ucapan wu-yunho aku jadi teringat peristiwa kemarin. Aku mengatakan tidak akan hadir kepesta sambil marah-marah bahkan menohok (?) wu-yunho dengan kata-kata tajam

"emmm … emmm .. " aku menunduk karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"nah .. kalau kau mau , kau juga boleh mengajak sahabat-sahabatmu untuk membantu kami, bagaimana ?" timpal wu-yunho

"akan ku telp baekhyun, lay, xiumin dan kyungsoo , aku Tanya mereka dulu dan juga akan kuceritakan soal jaket ini" kuputar tubuhku, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan

"tao-ie tunggu .. " sergah wu-yunho

Aku terkesiap, kembali menghadap wu-yunho dengan hati penuh tanda Tanya

"eomma tidak bisa pulang untuk makan malam bersama kita nanti." Tutur wu-yunho

Oohhh .. kukira ada apa " ye .. ye .." aku tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa selain 'ye'

Aku tengah melangkah keatas menuju kamar ketika berpapasan dengan luhan

"ada apa wu-yunho memanggil kita?" Tanya luhan

"bagi-bagi hadiah" kutunjukkan jaket baru itu

"daebak ! aku juga dapat ?"tanyanya lagi , aku mengangguk

"ahhh .. akan kuberikan pada sehunie dia pasti senang" seru luhan bergegas menuruni anak tangga

Kelihatannya luhan tidak perlu bingung memikirkan nama apa yang harus dicantumkan dibelakang jaket itu.

Aku berlari kecil menuju kamar, kusambar handphone dan sambil duduk diatas kasur ku dial no kyungsoo.

"annyeong .. !" kyungsoo mengangkat telp didering yang kelima dengan nafas terengah-engah

"annyeong soo-ge , coba aku tebak pasti gege sedang menemani kai latihan basket dan ikut kai lari keliling lapangan" terka-ku

"loh kok kamu tau panda ?" Tanya kyungsoo masih dengan nafas menderu "oya .. panda , kau pakai apa untuk pesta the aliens ?" lanjutnya

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam agar bisa bersuara tenang, kyungsoo bisa berteriak histeris mendengar apa yang akan ku katakana ini

"aku .. mau pakai jaket resmi Tha aliens ." jawabku

"mwooo ? jinjayo ? dapat dari mana ?" teriak kyungsoo antusias

"wu-yunho " ujarku "kris ge dan luhan ge juga"

"daebakkkk … " komentar kyungsoo "tunggu .. tunggu .. jaket itu bisa kau padukan dengan jeans biru, dan septu biru !"

"ide bagus ge .." kataku "hmmm … aku rasa kalian juga bisa mengenakan pakaian dengan warna bercorak lambing the aliens "

"yap ! tepat .. kita akan tampil sebagai mascot The aliens" seru kyungsoo penuh semangat

"akan kubongkar lemariku, akan kucari dulu kombinasi pakaian hitam-putih + biru, akan ku telp baekhyun, lay dan xiumin ge untuk rencana kita ini .. eothe?"

"oke ge .. oya ge kalau kalian mau besok kerumah ya buat bantu menyelesaikan dekorasi pesta jam delapan pagi " kataku lagi sebelum menutup pembicaraan ditelp.

"nde nde .. annyeong panda" –kyungsoo

Kami menyudahi percakapan setelah kyungsoo menutup line telp, karena hari ini hari jum'at tak banyak pr yang harus aku kerjakan hanya beberapa soal matematika dan hanya beberapa bab materi sains yang harus kubaca. Satu setengah jam kemudian semuanya sudah selesai kukerjakan.

Ketika malam tiba aku dan luhan maen game sebentar sebelum sehun menjemput luhan untuk makan malam diluar, setelah luhan pergi dengan sehun rasanya suasana rumah agak aneh, rasa canggung dan sendirian mulai merayap lagi.

Jam Sembilan lewat kris mengetuk pintu kamarku, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang wajah kris terlihat sangat tampan dengan shirt lengan panjang hitam putih yang dikanakannya sekarang.

"panda … boleh gege masuk ?" Tanya kris sambil melangkah masuk , dasar napeun belum dipersilahkan masuk tapi sudah masuk huh !

"gege kan sudah masuk" jawabku entang

Kris nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang entah benar-benar gatal atau memang karna salah tingkah, kris duduk disamping kasurku menatapku intens, aku terdiam menunggu kris mengatakan sesuatu mungkin

"hmmm .. kau sudah makan tao?" ucap kris .. astaga pertanyaan macam apa itu, kita baru saja selesai makan malam bersama setengah jam yang lalu, aku memutar mata bosan sebagai jawaban

"ma-maksud gege .. apa kau masih lapar atau mau ngemil ?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan konyol kris tanpa menjawab .. kris tertunduk menatap karpet bercorak tengkorak dibawah kasurku

"tao .. mianhae " ujar kris lirih , aku terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan lirih kris sebelum aku menyahut kris lanjut berujar "nah … sudah malam kau tidurlah tao .. good night my panda" kris mengusap rambutku lembut sekilas lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarku

Apa-apaan dia masuk dan keluar kamar orang seenaknya 'mianhae untuk apa?' dan apa itu 'my panda' 'aishhhh .. dasar namja aneh' gerutuku

000ooo000

Baru saja aku menutup mata , aku sudah terlelap tapi aku dihantui mimpi buruk. dalam mimpiku pesta the aliens berubah menjadi arena pertandingan yang dihadiri oleh ratusan anak-anak sekolahku, mereka demikan rapatnya mengelilingi arena pertandingan sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dari tempat dudukku.

Kemudian mereka meneriakkan namaku keras-keras, bahkan anak-anak yang tak kukenalpun memanggil-mangil namaku "ZITAO … PANDA .. TAOTAO !" teriak mereka memekakan telinga.

Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada dilapangan basket mengenakan baju seragam the aliens menjadi salah satu pemainnya, chanyeol dan kris pun ada didalam lapangan, aku hendak mengoper bola pada kris tapi kris mengacuhkanku kulihat kris sedang asyik berbincang dengan Jessica bahkan mereka bercumbu, kulihat kris mulai menciumi leher Jessica , kualihkan pandangan ke-arah chanyeol tapi anehnya dia malah tertawa terkikik lantas chen berlari ketengah lapangan dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Aku kaget karna sekarang semua orang menatapku dan menertawakanku ketika kusadari ternyata aku masih mengenakan masker lumpur hijau lumut .. aku cemas dan malu aku ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa , aku berteriak pada lay meminta tolong tapi lay malah pergi menggandeng lengan suho.

Aku menangis kencang seketika itu aku terbangun, jantungku berdetak amat cepat mataku membelalak menatap langit-langit, kucoba menenangkan diri.

kadang-kadang mimpi yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun terasa sangat nyata, kupeluk boneka panda besarku, kulirik jam digital disamping tempat tidur masih jam setengah tiga pagi.

Aku yakin tak akan bisa tidur lagi dengan mudah, mungkin segelas susu hangat dan sepotong cookies akan membantuku minimal menghangatkan badanlah.

Kuayun-ayunkan kaki kebawah tempat tidur sampai menyentuh karpet , dalam remang lampu tidur kuambil mantel dan sandal kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Ternyata lampu dapur masih menyala, mungkin koki kami lupa mematikan lampu ketika merapikan dapur setelah makan malam tadi. Aku pun melangkah masuk namun ketika daun pintu terbuka aku terhenti kaget.

"ahh … tao-ie ? mian saya membuatmu kaget nde ?" sapa wu-yunho lembut.

Aku masih diam sungguh tak mengira wu-yunho akan berada didapur pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"aku mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur" kataku setelah beberapa saat diam terpaku.

Kelihatannya wu-yunho juga mengalami hal yang sama , dia mengenakan piama dengan bahan sutera warna merah. Didepannya teronggok beberapa potong kue dan segelas susu hangat.

"sini tao-ie, minum susu hangat dulu" wu-yunho mengangsurkan panci susu hangat padaku, aku bimbang haruskah aku kembali kekamar dan menghindarinya atau kuungkapkan isi hatiku sekarang.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyatakan permintaan maafku sekarang juga aku tak mau terlalu lama terbebani perasaan bersalah lebih lama lagi. Lagipula wajah kecewa wu-yunho akibat sikap kasarku kemarin terus membayang dia pasti gundah juga.

"gomawo .." kuambil gelas lalu wu-yunho menuangkan susu kedalam gelas kosongku, setelah itu dia menyodorkan piring kue dihadapannya. Diam-diam kuperhatikan lingkaran hitam dibawah pelupuk matanya, wu-yunho terlihat lelah sekali.

Aku tengah menyusun kata-kata untuk memulai pembicaraan yang mengarah kepermintaan maafku ketika wu-yunho tiba-tiba bertanya "tao-ie baby … bisakah kita bicara sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil membalas tatapannya sekilas hanya beberapa detik kemudian kutundukkan lagi wajahku, tak kuat memandang terlalu lama tatapannya yang terlihat begitu lembut tapi juga lelah.

"saya tahu , belakangan ini kau tidak bahagia, tertekan dan sepertinya semua itu karna saya" wu-yunho memulai pembicaraan

Aku tetap menunduk mendengarkan dengan cermat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"apa yang kita alami memang berjalan sangat cepat, bahkan diluar perkiraan saya dan saya tau itu semua sulit bagimu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehadiran appa dan sodara baru karena itu saya berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu agar bisa menerima kami. Paling tidak agar kamu bisa menyukai kami.. tapi ternyata emmm .. saya rasa . emm .."

Wu-yunho tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi aku dapat menerka apa maksudnya, belakangan ini sikapku padanya dan kris memang tidak ramah dan kurang sopan, wu-yunho bisa merasakan itu tapi entah si-kris.

"apa lagi yang dapat saya lakukan?" Tanya wu-yunho kemudian "apalagi yang harus saya perbuat agar kamu bisa menerima dan menyukai kami tao-ie?"

Kutatap wajahnya aku bisa merasakan kejujuran dalam kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada gundah, wu-yunho tidak sedang mengiba belas kasihanku apalagi berpura-pura. Aku tahu dia hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa aku tetap merenggangkan jarak dengannya.

"aku menyukai kalian berdua sungguh" jawabku lugas

"masalahnya justru anda berbuat terlalu banyak untuk kami" lanjutku

"saya ? berbuat terlalu banyak?" wu-yunho mengerutkan keningnya rapat

"nde .. misalnya membeli rumah ini"

"tapi rumah lama kalian terlalu kecil untuk dihuni berlima, saya pun tidak bisa mengajak kalian tinggal diapartemen karna jauh lebih kecil lagi dari rumahmu" kilah wu-yunho

"aku mengerti, tapi apakah itu berarti harus membeli rumah termegah di gangnam ini ?"

Sungguh percakapan kami diluar dugaanku, semula aku hanya ingin minta maaf itu saja. Tak pernah terpikir olehku 'mengkoreksi' tindakan-tindakan wu-yunho yang aku anggap tidak benar.

Luhan pernah menasehatiku agar berterus terang mengungkapkan masalah-masalah yang mengganjal, berterus terang merupakan langkah yang terbaik karna membuat masing-masing pihak bisa memahami apa masalahnya. Tapi kali ini aku ragu apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk itu ? Wu-yunho duduk diam menatapku kemudian ia menarik nafas

"tao-ie .. ketika saya masih kecil –jauh lebih kecil dari luhan, kris bahkan dirimu. Keluarga saya sangat miskin, appa saya berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan harapan pendidikan yang memadai dapat membantunya memperoleh pekerjaan yang lebih layak dibandingkan kakek saya yang hanya seorang petani miskin"

Aku ternganga mendengarnya, sulit bagiku membayangkan seorang wu-yunho dulunya orang miskin.

"setelah lulus, appa saya nekat mendirikan perusahaan dengan modal seadanya , lima tahun pertama kami berusaha sehemat mungkin tak pernah menggunakan uang perusahaan untuk kepentingan pribadi atau keluarga" lanjut wu-yunho

"eomma saya harus bekerja sampingan mengasuh anak agar bisa menghidupi keluarga, membeli makanan atau membiayai sekolah saya yang bertambah mahal dan saya pun bekerja mencuci piring dikantin sekolah itu semua berlangsung sampai perusahaan kami maju dan mendapatkan laba"

Aku terdiam takjub mendengarkan cerita wu-yunho, hei siapa sangka wu-yunho pernah menjadi tukang cuci piring.

"kini perusahaan itu saya yang melanjutkan dan bisa bertahan bahkan bisa menjadi perusahaan terbesar di kanada bahkan tiga besar di asia, mungkin orang mengira saya membeli rumah termegah digangnam ini karena reputasi bisnis tapi untuk kamu ketahuai tao-ie saya punya alasan yang lebih penting … " wu-yunho menggantung kalimatnya.

Aku mendongak penasaran menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya

"saya ingin istri dan anak-anak saya mendapatkan yang terbaik, memang saya salah harusnya saya membicarakan dulu dengan kalian, semula saya yakin kau akan senang menerimanya" wu yunho mengakhiri ceritanya

"kau sama sekali tidak suka rumah ini tao-ie ?" Tanya wu-yunho tiba-tiba , Ku coba temukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab tanpa menyinggung perasaannya

"bu-bukan tidak suka, tapi … terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Tak enak rasanya harus merepotkan luhan-ge setiap hari, lagipula aku tak bisa lagi jalan kaki dengan teman-teman dekatku" jawabku sejujurnya

Setelah mendengar cerita wu-yunho tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menjadi orang yang tak tahu terimakasih atas usahanya untuk membahagiakan ku.

Wu-yunho mengangguk "saya faham, kau benar luhan memang seharusnya tidak direpotkan terlalu banyak. Ahhh mengapa tidak saya pikirkan hal itu sejak awal ? hmmm begini saja besok saya carikan supir khusus untuk mu atau kau mau mobil baru , bagaimana ?" kata wu-yunho dengan mimic wajah bersungguh-sungguh

"andwaeee … ! bukan itu maksudku" sergahku dengan suara keras " eng …. Aku sebenarnya risih dianggap anak orang kaya disekolah"

Wu-yunho tertawa kecil "loh .. kenyataannya memang begitu sekarang tao-ie"

"aku tidak mau dianggap sombong , bayangkan aku punya rumah super megah , punya maid pribadi ,tukang kebun bahkan aku memiliki club basket nasional .. apa tanggapan orang melihatku ?" bisikku seolah-olah menjadi kaya adalah sesuatu hal yang memalukan.

"baby .. semakin banyak kau belajar tentang manusia dan kehidupan semakin banyak kau akan mengerti" tutur wu-yunho lembut

"menjadi kaya bukan berarti menjadi lebih baik dalam segala hal dibandingkan dengan orang lain bukan ? harta toh hanya sarana penunjang hidup agar lebih baik" lanjutnya

Aku terdiam merenungkan kata-katanya. Kurasa wu-yunho benar kutimbang-timbang (?) wu-yunho dan kris tak pernah menunjukkan sikap angkuh sama sekali walaupun mereka sangat kaya raya.

"nah , sekarang tentang pesta. Mengapa kau tidak mau datang ? mengapa pula kau sangat marah ketika saya mengundang jung Jessica , dia sahabat dekatmu kan ?" Tanya wu-yunho

"saya bisa memberikan undangan maupun tiket sebanyak yang kau butuhkan" sela wu-yunho sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya

"bukan itu masalahnya" tukasku cepat , ahh wu-yunho pasti tidak mengerti apa maksudku padahal luhan merasakan hal yang sama

"banyak orang yang tidak aku kenal tiba-tiba saja rajn menyapaku dan ikut-ikutan meminta undangan" aku menjelaskan dari awal

"tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi pusat perhatian , banyak orang yang jadi sok akrab aku jadi risih . dan yang lebih menjengkelkan anak-anak yang semula memusuhiku mendadak berlagak jadi sahabat karibku tapi setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dimau, dia kembali sinis padaku"

"seperti Jessica misalnya ?" terka wu-yunho degan mata penuh selidik.

Kutengadahkan kepala aku tak menjawab tapi aku yakin tatapanku sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"maafkan saya taotao " wu yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan "seharusnya saya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sikap Jessica begitu manis bahkan dia selalu membawa bunga setiap datang kerumah kelihatannya dia juga sangat akrab dengan kris"

Aku langsung cemberut mendengar kata-kata terakhir wu-yunho "selama ini dia selalu memusuhi dan melecehkan aku dan teman-temanku, aku tidak dendam tapi aku tidak suka denga kepura-pura-anya. Kris ge belum tau sih siapa Jessica itu" desisku lirih

Wu-yunho menengguk susunya "kau sudah pernah membicarakan masalah ini dengan kris?"

Aku menggeleng "mungkin Jessica itu tipe ideal kris-ge" jawabku

"hmmm … sebaiknya kalian bicarakan , aku rasa kris sangat menyayangimu tao-ie bahkan lebih dari sekedar saudara apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya baby ?"

Aku mengangguk , tunggu apa maksudnya kris menyayangiku aku ? aku gelengkan kepala yang tearasa pusing dengan omongan wu-yunho

"apa masih ada masalah lain yang mengganjal hatimu ?" Tanya wu-yunho lembut menginteruksi kerja otakku yang berputar sangat lambat malam ini.

"ohh .. soal kamarmandi pun sama, katakan saja pada kris, kris belum terbiasa hidup dengan orang lain, maklumlah sejak kecil dia hanya terbiasa hidup berdua dengan saya bahkan kadang hanya hidup sendirian ketika saya dinas keluar" jelasnya

"sendiri ? hmmm … eomma kris ?" interuksiku , wu yunho menatap langit-langit dapur dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku

"eomma kris meninggal ketika melahirkan kris , jadi kau harus memaklumi sikapnya yang kadang manja terhadap eomma-mu , kris sebenarnya merindukan figure seorang eomma , dia juga membutuhkanmu tao-ie, kris itu memang susah untuk terbuka dengan oranglain .. saya mohon berusahalah lebih dekat dengannya" pinta wu-yunho seraya menggenggam jemariku lembut

Kuanggukkan kepala sekali lagi, tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba pipiku sudah basah oleh airmata

"mmm … aku .. mmm aku minta maaf " sela-ku tergugup

"aku minta maaf karena selama ini bertingkah kurang sopan dan seperti tidak tahu diri bahkan mungkin menyakitimu. Itulah yang ingin aku katakana setiap kita berpapasan " lanjutku agak terbata-bata

"saya maafkan" sahut wu-yunho dengan suara serak.

Kulirik wajah wu-yunho, matanya berkaca-kaca entah kenapa aku jadi tersenyum membuat dia juga ikut tersenyum sementara masih terlihat ada sedikit titik bening diujung matanya. Tanpa sadar kugamit tangannya yang ada dihadapanku.

"sekarang aku hanya perlu minta maaf pada eomma" kataku lagi

"lakukanlah baby, eomma-mu tau kau masih mendapat kesulitan menghadapi situasi seperti ini" tutur wu-yunho bijaksana

Aku tersenyum lega "yang anda lakukan untuk membuat kami bahagia sudah sangat banyak, gomawo .."

Wajah wu-yunho berbeda sekali dengan pertama kami mulai pembicaraan tadi. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat lebih cerah tak ada lagi keletihan dimatanya, sepertinya dia juga merasa lega, akhirnya ganjalan diantara kami bisa juga dibicarakan dalam suasana terbuka penyelesaiannya pun menyenangkan.

"wu-ssi" panggilku setelah hening beberapa saat

"ye .. ?" sahutnya

"emmm … boleh minta sesuatu ?"

"tentu, tentu … apa yang kau inginkan ?" wu-yunho tampak begitu serius memperhatikan permintaanku

"enggg … itu , kue-nya kan tinggal dua, buat aku semua ya ?" pintaku , jujur saja setelah kepengapan dalam hatiku mencair keroncongan dalam perutku pun sangat terasa

"hhahahahaha … " bahak wu-yunho "ada-ada saja kamu ini , sudah habiskan saja" wu-yunho meremas tanganku sebelum mengucapkan selamat istirahat dan kembali kekamanya.

000ooo000

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku mengeliat dan meluruskan tubuh sejenak lalu perlahan kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamarmandi. Nyaman sekali rasanya menikmati mandi dengan berendam air hangat setelah selesai kukeringkan rambut dengan hairdryer yang tersedia didinding kamarmandi setelah itu aku kembali kekamar dan berpakaian.

Tepat setelah selesai mengenakan jeans, wu-yunho memanggil kami untuk sarapan lewat intercom yang memang terpasang disetiap ruangan, sekarang wu-yunho hanya punya waktu sekali seminggu untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi kami karena hanya pada akhir pekan koki kami libur.

Ketika aku dan luhan memasuki ruang makan wu-yunho tersenyum lebar kepada kami, suasana sarapan berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Kudengar eomma tengah berbincang dengan gembira dihandphoneya entah dengan siapa namun sempat juga eomma melayangkan senyum untukku. Keliahatannya semua sedang diliputi kegembiraan.

Sarapan pagipun terasa nikmat dan lezat wu-yunho memasak waffle ala belgia, pancake apel daging panggang dan sari jeruk segar tidak lupa susu coklat kesukaanku , mungkin karna aku mulai menyukai wu-yunho maka aku juga mulai menghargai dan menyukai masakannya.

Kami hampir selesai sarapan saat bunyi telp berdering menginteruksi kegiatan pagi kami, ternyata handphone kris. Beberapa menit setelah menerima telp kris kembali kemeja makan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"mon dieu ! si Jessica itu benar-benar aneh , masa dia Tanya pakaian apa yang harus dia kenakan untuk pesta nanti , terus dia Tanya hadiah apa yang akan diberikan nanti selesai pesta. Apa dia tidak punya pikiran lain selain pesta ?" ujar kris sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah menahan dongkol mungkin

"mian ya panda , bukan maksud gege melecehkan temanmu" lanjutnya

Aku tatap kris dengan pandangan heran "temanku ? kukira kaulah yang menyukainya ge!" bantahku

Sekarang gantian kris yang menatapku bingung "loh loh loh .. gege ramah padanya hanya karna dia teman baikmu panda"

Kami bertatap pandang begitu mengerti duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang jelaslah bagi kami masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja tawa kris meledak. Rupanya kris baru menyedari kebodohannya, tanpa terasa tawaku pun menyusul dan .. tawa kami makin lama makin keras. Kami geli membayangkan kelakuan konyol Jessica.

Luhan menaikkan alis matanya dan menatap eomma, eomma hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, tak lama kemudian wu-yunho ikut tertawa

Apa yang kurasakan sekarang ? bukan lagi dongkol kesal ataupun amarah tapi suasana dalam rumah yang mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, sungguh ! semua jadi lancar dan menyenangkan.

**TBC**

Fyuhhh ~ garing ? biarinlah yang penting Masalah keluarga baru taotao terselesaikan hhehehehe piss yoo ^_^V

menuju ending tinggal masalah hati panda dan si dragon .. I'll be back soon

Balasan Review

Myjonggie

Ini sudah dilanjut … gomawo reviewnya ^^

ayulopetyas11

mian saengie chap kemarin miss kata'a banyak banget .. taoris moment'a juga blum nonggol-nonggol tapi janji chap depan full bahas taoris tapi slight couple lainnya ya hhehehe piss ^^v

review lagi ya ^_^

volume48

keep fighting '-')9

ini sudah dilanjut mian lama .. ^.^v

Carkipul94

Iya pengen selesein masalah keluarga barunya taotao dulu saeng , mian mengecewakan blum ada taoris moment'a .. *bungkukin badan berkali-kali

Riyoung kim

Ini sudah dilanjut chagi-ya .. mian lama , eonni lagi mudik soalnya *ga ada hubungannya woii !

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

Vickykezia23

Serem ? hhehehe .. akhirnya ada yang bisa ngerti perasaan taotao dipart itu.. eonni sebenernya bingung mau bales review apa saeng .. tapi jeongmal gomawo sudah mau review ^_^

Renachun

Iya saeng eonni juga suka kok sama Jessica … mian sudah menistakan Jessica disini *deepbow

Tapi part depan khusus bahas taotao sama si duizhang .. tapi slight exo couple yg lainnya juga gpp kan ?

365

Sabar baby sabar … next chap ada slight kaisoo kok hhehehe ..

mian lama update'a .. *tebar smile

Syita Ariellin

Itu masuk kok chagi … gomawo sudah mau bersusah payah review , serius eonni terharu .. *lap ingus

Di chap ini sepertinya taotao udah bisa merima yunho oppa … kaisoo'a nonggol chap depan ya ..

Gita safira

Hhahaha makhlum rate-m yee ,,,, eonni juga si makhluk yadong kkekekeke *tosh

/ketawa setan/

All

Semua~~~~ Gomawo udah mau baca ff absurb saiia yang jauh dari kata bermutu jeongmal gomapta , review lagi yaaa .. *kedipin mata

**FINALLY**

**Dengan segenap kerendahan hati , saiia memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review**

**/ deep bow /**

** Put_chan**


End file.
